Nσ Lloяes
by eLiihxsan
Summary: .::SasuxSakuxNeji::. Una mirada nostálgica se posó en los ojos del ex equipo siete. –¿Dime pequeño, quién eres?– Preguntó agachándose a la altura del niño de 9 años –Quién más crees que soy... Usuratonkashi–
1. αѕí ѕσмσѕ

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura_x_¿?

**_R_esumen:**_ Era asombroso, simplemente extraordinario. Lo más concreto para la Hokage era convocar al consejo, pero esto se pasaba para estar fuera de la realidad... El silencio inundaba el lugar._

_Una mirada nostálgica se posó en los ojos del ex equipo siete._

_– Dime pequeño, ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó, agachándose a la altura del niño de nueve años._

_– Quien más crees que soy... Usuratonkashi. –_

_Los ojos de todos se abrieron a más no poder._

_Y ella sólo se repetía mentalmente – No Llores. –_

-

.

-And you're Still There- : Dialogos y acciones

(And You're Still There) : Aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena

**And You're Still There**: Palabras importantes

_And You're Still There_ : Flash Back

.

-

**Advertencia: L**ime

* * *

||| N**σ **Lℓ**σ**я_**є**_ѕ |||

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 1 ||| Así Somos |||**

-

Lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de asimilar que era aquella extraña figura delante de ella. Tratando de ver la maldad, la trampa... Pero nada.

-¿Por qué lo traen hasta acá?- preguntó por enésima vez la Gondaime.

Los presentes rodaron sus ojos cansados. Impactaba verle de tal forma, pero que después de dos horas siguiera desconfiada y preguntando lo mismo... Era demasiado.

-Porque él nos ordenó- dijo uno con tono calmado y casi susurrando.

-Ésta es su aldea, lo pueden tener hasta que busquemos alguna solución- se expresó otro.

-¡Pero es un traidor!- levantó la voz enojada, con lo cual sólo recibió una mirada que pedía silencio. Miró a la criatura en brazos de la mujer. Durmiendo como un ángel –Aunque no lo parezca- se habló mentalmente, mientras con su mano se masajeaba la cabeza.

-Es sólo un niño, no podrán matarlo ni menos enjuiciarlo- habló la única mujer de aquel grupo –El líder tampoco quería venir, sin embargo dejarlo solo era un riesgo aun mayor.-

-Tsunade–sama piénselo por favor, no hará nada en contra de las personas de esta aldea en estas condiciones- la pelirubia trataba de meditar todo a un paso acelerado... ¿Qué haría?

-Será mejor que hablemos a solas- todos los presentes quedaron en silencio al escuchar aquella voz. Se levantó tranquilamente y se deshizo del agarre de la chica para pararse y refregarse los ojos.

-Hasta que despiertas- se burló la Hokage, esperando ver su reacción.

Bajó las manos a sus costados y le dedicó una mirada asesina –Ustedes tres, desaparezcan de aquí. Ya saben que hacer- mandó, para luego ver las nubes de humo que se formaban a su alrededor.

-Ahora sí, me vas a explicar ¿Qué rayos te pasó y por qué estás aquí?- descargó su furia la ojimiel.

-Pensé que ellos ya te lo habían explicado- contestó molesto, por la terquedad de la mujer.

-Nada se compara con la ilustración del afectado... ¿No crees?- apuró.

-De acuerdo. Te cuento toda la verdad, pero...- ella lo miró intrigada, expectante por que siguiera –Después de haberla dicho, me dejaras sí o sí en Konoha- le dedicó una mirada arrogante.

Arrugó la frente en señal de enfado absoluto –Es injusto, sólo quiero saber las razones, no te puedes quedar así como así sólo porque ahora... eres un **niño**.-

-Es justo- dijo sin más, para luego cruzarse de brazos –¿Y, qué dices?-

Se ofendió enormemente –¿¡Qué se cree!?- se gritó en su mente –Regresa después de casi ocho años, no me tiene ningún respeto y más encima me da a elegir algo que él está obligado a contar.-

-No tengo todo el día- presionó el muchacho con los ojos cerrados, ella suspiró cansada.

-Está bien, tú ganas, te quedarás si me relatas todo. Pero si tienes la intención de quedarte aquí para provocar peleas, será mejor que te vayas yendo- sus ojos chocaron con los oscuros.

-Empezaré ahora- habló luego de pensarlo unos segundos, tomó asiento cómodamente –No soy bueno hablando largo tiempo así que te contaré lo más importante. Después de matar a Orochimaru me fui con mi equipo a buscar a Akatsuki y los encontré- la Sannin abrió los ojos claramente sorprendida, es que después de la última aparición, hace seis años, no se habían vuelto a ver -... luché, con Itachi y gané- formó una sonrisa satisfactoria –Pero con lo que no contaba era con el maldito jutsu de ella- cerró los ojos con furia, recordando el suceso –De Konan- su voz denotaba rabia, eso sólo ocurrió por un descuido, por estar feliz de la muerte de su hermano –Ni Karin sabía como revertirlo y entonces, cuando habíamos salido de aquella guarida los mandé a investigar sin descanso, pero cuando quise utilizar mi sharingan para desquitarme, no pude- se detuvo para buscar las palabras adecuadas –No sólo aparento nueve años, sino también mis habilidades se vieron afectadas, no puedo utilizar ninjutsu ni genjutsu. Con suerte poseo un poco de taijutsu, la habilidad, agilidad y puntería con las armas. Pero nada más- y con eso terminó.

-Entonces te quedarás sólo por protección- él asintió –Y ¿Qué pasara cuando **ellos** te vean?-

Se quedó callado, la verdad no había pensando en aquello, la idea que tenía era quedarse encerrado en su habitación y salir si era necesario. Sin embargo ellos no estaban en sus planes.

-No pienso ocultarte, por lo menos, no ante tu ex-equipo. Merecen saber que estás bien, que estás aquí. Lucharon por traerte de vuelta más de una vez. Es lo mínimo que yo puedo hacer.-

No respondió, su mirada opacada se perdió entre el paisaje que le otorgaba una de las ventanas del despacho de la quinta. Todo se estaba volviendo complicado y ya tenía suficiente con él mismo.

-Como quieras- habló después de varios minutos en que los dos permanecieron mirando cosas perdidas al exterior de aquel lugar.

-Bien- le dijo a modo de haberlo aceptado –Ahora, anda al hospital, Shizune te hará una revisión medica, después de eso te quedarás acá. Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde los llamaré. Hasta ese momento permanecerás conmigo- el pequeño la miró fastidiado –Después veré adónde te quedarás- finalizó.

.

Pasaron minutos para que se pudiera escuchar el abrir de la puerta, por donde entró su secretaria y discípula, quien miró confundida a aquel extraño niño. Se le hacia bastante conocido.

-¿Me mando a llamar Tsunade–sama?- preguntó un poco extrañada.

-Sí. Quiero que lleves a este pequeño al hospital y examines que esta todo en orden con su cuerpo- estableció con sutileza en su forma de hablar –Por ahora omite los datos sobre su nombre y apellido.-

-Está bien- acató un poco dudosa la petición de su maestra, pero lo pasó por alto en el momento, más tarde, seguramente, se enteraría de lo que estaba sucediendo –Ven, sígueme- le habló al chico de manera agradable, recibiendo por respuesta un bufido.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Cuerpos sudorosos, respiraciones agitadas, alientos mezclados. Todo eso y más en una sola habitación, en una sola cama. Sólo ellos dos... **Deseándose.**

Gemidos en el aire, palabras delirantes, sutiles embestidas, el placer a flor de piel.

El clímax se acercaba a cada segundo y con él, las pequeñas descargas eléctricas que recorrían la espalda de cada uno; Por instinto aceleraron sus movimientos y elevaron sus voces para proclamar la pasión experimentada. Los dos pares de ojos se cerraron para percibir mejor la sensación.

.

Un orgasmo.

.

Pero no el primero, ya llevaban horas unidos como uno y eso... Eso era lo mejor que sabían hacer cuando estaban juntos. Porque la atracción no sólo viene de adentro, de los sentimientos, sino que el físico ayuda en gran parte. O por lo menos, ese es el caso de estos shinobis.

.

Se dejaron caer en el colchón despreocupadamente mientras sonreían satisfechos. Se abrazaron para provocarse un tacto más tierno, antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Deberíamos seguir pidiendo más días libres- opinó él mientras atraía las sabanas para taparse.

-Puede ser- le respondió ella –Pero no te hagas ilusiones- espetó al ver su mirada con un brillo especial –Sabes bien que somos la primera opción para las misiones rango S.-

-Sí, lo sé- habló tranquilamente mientras aspiraba el aroma de **su **mujer.

El silencio en el que se vieron sumidos no los molestaba, pero el ruido melodioso de un celular hizo despertar a la pareja de la ensoñación.

-No contestes- sugirió el ninja aprisionándola con sus brazos.

-Puede ser importante- cuestionó la kunoichi –Vamos, suéltame- se expresó delicadamente.

Y él... Cedió. Como siempre lo hacía. Cuando ella se lo pedía.

-Tengo una misión de urgencia- avisó divertida –Tsunade–sama dijo que era indispensable.-

-Esa vieja siempre interfiere en nuestros días- musitó fastidiado –¿Partirás ahora?-

-No. En dos horas más- dicho esto se sentó en la orilla del lecho, todavía divertida por la situación.

-Bueno, por lo menos tiene consideración- se expresó moviéndose con agilidad.

-¿Có...mo?- terminó la silaba debajo de su amante, mientras él aprisionaba sus labios con los suyos.

-Aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda- ordenó separándose un poco de ella.

-De acuerdo, pero- ella lo miró con picardía –Hagámoslo en otra parte- su tono se volvió sensual.

Suspiró vencido –Eres una niña caprichosa... **Sakura**_- _acto seguido esbozó una sonrisa cómplice.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Caminaba a paso torpe por las calles de su aldea, sus brazos iban afirmando su nuca, al mismo tiempo desordenaba sus cabellos oro, inconcientemente. Sacarlo de su rutina le había hecho partir a la oficina de la Hokage de mala manera. Sin siquiera explicación de por medio.

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver en su trayecto a parte de su antiguo equipo.

-Sakura–chan, Kakashi–sensei, por aquí- gritó mientras agitaba sus manos en el aire.

Los susodichos se dieron la vuelta encontrándose con su compañero hiperactivo corriendo hacia ellos.

-Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el peligris, sin dejar de mirar su librito.

-Es que obaa–chan me llamó- contestó a lo que la pelirosa lo miró de forma reprobatoria.

-No sé cómo no te ha matado todavía- comentó negando con la cabeza.

-Es que sabe que no puede matar al próximo Hokage- rió sonoramente, algunas gotas cayeron por las cabezas de los presentes –A todo esto Sakura–chan, ¿Por qué tienes el pelo mojado?-

-¡Ah!, porque me bañé antes de salir del departamento- respondió algo incomoda.

-Ya veo... últimamente te estás bañando muy seguido. Dos o tres veces al día- habló inocentemente.

-Sí, bueno- su nerviosismo se hizo presente, pasando desapercibido por el rubio, pero no por el mayor que miraba la escena entretenido –Es que a hecho calor y con el entrenamiento sudó mucho- explicó.

-Es cierto- le dio la razón para luego agregar –¿Y ustedes, qué hacen por aquí?-

-La Gondaime también nos mando a llamar- se expresó el enmascarado.

-¡Genial!- se alegró el ojiazul –¡Espero que hagamos una misión los tres juntos!- manifestó.

Sus compañeros hicieron una mueca de resignación... Naruto era el que **menos **había cambiado.

.

Emprendieron marcha pausadamente, los más jóvenes hablaban sobre las últimas y separadas misiones que habían tenido; el restante se dedicaba a profundizar su apreciada lectura, mas, algo le hizo cerrar sus ojos. Acto seguido guardó su librito y su vista se centró en la ventana del despacho de la Sannin. Aquella extraña presencia, que estaba en el lugar, se le hacia bastante conocida.

-¿Qué pasa Kakashi–sensei?- preguntó la ojijade algo aturdida por el comportamiento del ninja.

-Nada- negó mientras con su ojito hacia un guiño feliz.

-¡Qué esperan!- alzó la voz el Uzumaki, parado en la puerta del imponente edificio.

-¡Ya!- respondió la muchacha, avanzando junto a Hatake.

.

Sin saber por qué... Sintió una fuerte presión en su corazón. Por instinto llevó su palma al pecho, tratando de quitar esa horrible sensación. Fue ahí cuando lo supo.

Algo estaba por suceder. Algo drástico para todos, **especialmente para ella.**

-

-

-

* * *

_  
**o**laa!, aquí publicando mi _Tercer Fiic_, creo qe en este capituloh ya se puede notar en que va a girar la historia._

_**S**egundo; ¿quieres saber quién es la pareja de Sakura? Espera hasta el quinto capituloh, por mientras piensa en los candidatos que pueden ser owo  
_

_**D**ejen comentarios, quiero saber si les gustó, tengo miles de expectativas con este fiic n.n_

_**A**__claraciones:_ Estoy editando todos los capitulos, de todas mis historias, para una mejor compresion. Asi que, les qiero decir, qe las Palabras Importantes, en todos mis fics, serán en **negrita,** y los Flash Back (o cosas extras, como cartas) serán en _cursiva._

-

-

_**Avance:** (...) Cabello alborotado y ojos negro, voz inexpresiva y palabras frías... Mirada profunda y vacía.__ Nadie dijo nada, nada de acciones, nada de nada... Nadie hizo nada. -Creo que Uchiha Sasuke y por lo demás yo... Les debemos una explicación- pronunció la Hokage (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! _

_**PD:** Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es qe hay :B_

_**PD2:** Ya publicado en Imperio Nipon (CN)_

_**a**dioo|_

* * *

**.EDITADO.**

* * *

.

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

.


	2. яєνινιєиdσ яєcυєяdσѕ

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura_x_¿?

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah! xB  
_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

.

-And you're Still There- : Dialogos y acciones

(And You're Still There) : Aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena

**And You're Still There**: Palabras importantes

_And You're Still There_ : Flash Back

.

-

**Advertencia: L**emon

* * *

||| N**σ **Lℓ**σ**я_**є**_ѕ |||

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 2 ||| Reviviendo Recuerdos |||  
**

-

Los tres se encontraban frente a la puerta; el kitsune no se hizo esperar y giró la manilla sin llamar.

-¡Ya llegamos anciana!- exclamó –A las cuatro, como dijiste. Todos puntuales hasta Kakashi–sensei- acto seguido, se cubrió la cabeza por reflejo. Pero ningún golpe llegó –¿Eh?-

-¿Pasa algo Tsunade?- preguntó el peligris, entrando con la pelirosa.

Y todos los presentes quedaron vagamente aturdidos por la expresión seria de la rubia.

-Que bien que llegaron... Los estábamos esperando.-

-¿Estábamos?- repitió el rubio mientras todos giraban la cabeza hacia donde se concentraba una mínima cantidad de chacra. El silencio inundaba el lugar. Y las palabras no podían salir.

Una mirada nostálgica se posó en los ojos del ex-equipo siete, mientras veían aquella silueta.

-¿Un chico?- habló el ojiazul mientras se acercaba –Sabes te pareces bastante a un viejo conocido- dicho esto se largo a reír por la absurda idea de haber recordado a su antiguo amigo.

Mientras que él, se limitaba a mirarlo, tratando de ver algo inteligente en su comportamiento.

-¿Quién es? Tsunade–sama- preguntó el ninja copia con cierto grado de curiosidad.

-Porque no le preguntan ustedes mismos- habló tratando de normalizar el ambiente.

Naruto acortó la distancia –Dime pequeño, ¿Quién eres?- preguntó, agachándose a la altura del niño de nueve años, esperando así, la respuesta.

Bufó molesto para, por fin, emitir palabra –¿Quien más crees que soy?... Usuratonkashi.-

El ruido se ahogó en el lugar, mientras que las tres personas externas a lo que pasaba trataban de asimilar la frase dicha por ese pelinegro. Los ojos de todos se abrieron a más no poder.

Y en escasos segundos, con la información recopilada por ellos, sacaron una conclusión en común.

.

**Cabello alborotado y ojos negro, voz inexpresiva y palabras frías... Mirada profunda y vacía.**

.

-Sasuke- murmuró Kakashi levemente impresionado.

-Teme- balbuceó un Naruto anonadado con tenerlo enfrente.

Y ella... Ella sólo se repetía mentalmente –No Llores.-

.

Nadie dijo nada. Nada de acciones, nada de nada... Nadie hizo nada.

-Creo que Uchiha Sasuke y por lo demás yo... Les debemos una explicación- pronunció la Hokage.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

-¿Con que un jutsu rejuvenecedor, eh?- se dijo a sí mismo, por cuarta vez.

-¿Tanto te cuesta entenderlo?- habló su acompañante.

-No, de hecho lo comprendí a la primera, si lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es como, tú, pudiste caer en él- acto seguido, se dejó caer al sillón que tenía delante suyo.

-Hmp- contestó sin más, para quedarle mirando, de brazos cruzados.

-Veamos, como Kakashi–sensei no se hará cargo tuyo- sus ojos se posaron en el techo, recordando.

.

_-¿Qué pasa Kakashi?- alzó una ceja al ver al enmascarado levantando la mano, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca satisfactoria –¿Ocurre algo?- volvió a preguntar._

_-Así es Tsunade–sama, lo que está queriendo decir, en este momento, es que nosotros como el equipo que fuimos, tenemos que hacernos cargo de Sasuke ¿cierto?- ella asintió –Hay un pequeño problema con eso- la ojidorada lo miró expectante –Soy el capitán de un escuadrón Anbu, que en este momento se está preparando para ir a una misión en unos días más- guardó silencio._

_-¿Y? ¿Cuál es el problema? Sin rodeos Kakashi, por favor- dijo algo irritada._

_-Que no pretendo andar de niñero- se encogió de hombros al decirlo –Y como no entro en esto, me retiro de inmediato. Hasta luego- dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo._

.

-Y Sakura–chan estará ocupada ésta semana- sus ojos se posaron en la figura pequeña.

.

_-Muy bien ¿Hay alguna duda?- su voz, ya cansada, resonó por el despacho._

_-¿Cómo lo haremos para cuidarlo?- preguntó el rubio un tanto temeroso por la respuesta._

_-No lo sé, ustedes vean eso, lo único que les digo, es que no pueden decir quién es, **a nadie**. Las cosas como dónde vivirá o qué hará en sus ratos libres se las dejo encargadas a ustedes dos.-_

_-Entendido- dijeron los dos mientras acataban la **orden** de su Hokage._

_-Nee, Sakura–chan, ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos día por medio?-_

_-No- se expresó secamente —Lo siento, ésta semana no puedo, tengo que hacer muchas cosas- realizó una reverencia a su maestra para dirigirse a la puerta —Hablaremos después, Naruto— con esto dicho, salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a las tres personas en un silencio absoluto._

.

-Tu casa será mi departamento, así que ponte cómodo, porque pasarás los siguientes siete días a mi lado- su rostro se volvió más serio de lo normal –Tendremos tiempo suficiente para conversar, hay muchas cosas que decir Sasuke... Muchas.-

El azabache sólo bufó, de ésta no se zafaría. Tendría un largo día.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

-Volví- informó al aire mientras dejaba las llaves de su apartamento en la mesa del recibidor, para después avanzar con paso ligero a la cocina, específicamente al refrigerador.

-¿Quieres esto?- escuchó decir tras ella, después de varios intentos de búsqueda.

-Sí- contestó, enderezando su cuerpo –¿Por qué siempre me sacas la leche?- inquirió haciéndose la desentendida, caminando con paso travieso hacia aquella persona.

-Para pedir una recompensa- respondió con simpleza alzando su mano con el envase –No, Sakura, sabes perfectamente que nunca me la has podido quitar- su tono se volvió burlón y su rostro esbozó una abierta sonrisa, al ver a la mujer saltando para agarrar la caja liquida.

-Está bien, tú ganas ¿Qué quieres que haga?- le dijo de lo más inocente.

-Déjame pensarlo- manifestó dejando la caja en la parte alta del mueble más cercano, para cruzarse de brazos y hacerse el pensativo –Creo que ya sé- agregó luego de escasos segundos.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó mientras era jalada del brazo. La ubicó frente a la mesa, en donde él se había apoyado. Elevó una ceja, desentendida ante aquellos actos.

-Seré buen hombre... Y te dejaré beber leche- acto seguido sus manos desabrocharon el botón y abrieron el cierre de su pantalón, para hacerlos caer junto con su bóxer.

-Pensé que ésta mañana se te había acabado toda- habló acercándose más al individuo que, ahora, se encontraba sentado en el tablero de madera.

-Ya vez que no- gruñó levemente, al sentir los finos dedos de ella rodeando su miembro. Una extraña electricidad sintió después de aquello y el húmedo contacto de los labios de la chica le hizo perder la poca prudencia que había mantenido. Alzó su mano derecha, para posarla en el cabello rosa, incitándola a profundizar el succionar de su boca.

-¡Arg!- protestó al sentir una fuerte mordida –¡No te pases!- regañó totalmente estimulado.

-Y ¿Qué quieres? Si todavía no veo **mi** leche- avisó entre cortos jadeos.

-Ya viene, ya viene- se expresó en el clímax del éxtasis.

Bastaron pequeños suspiros, para que después él expulsara todo su espeso brebaje en la boca de la chica, que no dejó escapar ninguna gota. Sintió como la elevaban, cuando todavía lamía los restos de semen en sus labios, para encontrarse frente a frente con la mirada lujuriosa de su pareja.

-Quiero hacerte mía- le dijo mientras sus manos se escabullían por el frágil cuerpo y juntaba sus labios con los de ella. Saboreando aquel extraño sabor.

-Estoy cansada- se excusó, separándose un poco, mirándolo.

-Sólo un rato- habló elevándola de los muslos, dejándola a su disposición –No te preocupes, yo haré todo el trabajo- expresó, tomó sus glúteos para acercarla a su cuerpo.

La kunoichi gimió extasiada al sentir a su hombre dentro de ella. Definitivamente eran agotadores y placenteros los días libres que pedían. Servían para relajarse, acompañarse y para **olvidar.**

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

La luna brillaba de manera especial esa noche, observada ahora, por los vacíos ojos azabache de un pequeño pelinegro, que sólo tenía cara para mirarla, en vez de a su acompañante.

-Entonces ¿Sólo te quedarás, hasta que recuperes tu cuerpo?- y la pregunta que se había extendido hasta el anochecer llegó, en la voz del rubio.

-Sí- y la respuesta que quiso evitar por más de tres hora, salió en la oscuridad.

-Entiendo- pronunció pesadamente mientras hundía su cabeza en la almohada.

El Uchiha por fin giró su cabeza para ver la situación: ellos juntos en la pieza, Naruto acostado en la cama, él en un sillón cerca de la ventana. Los dos conversando cosas triviales, como amigos que no se veían hace tiempo, contando qué hicieron sin el otro, porque después de todo eso eran, ¿O no?

Vio al ojiazul, con la mirada escondida entre las sabanas; se regañó interiormente, quizás contarle esa parte de su plan no era necesario. Bueno, por lo menos no cuando recién había llegado. Aún así, el Uzumaki ya presentía algo. A fin de cuentas él había preguntado si se iría.

Volvió la vista hacia la nocturna aldea que tenía delante, luego de escuchar un "Buenas noches", para hallarse completamente en las sombras, después de que el hiperactivo apagara la lámpara.

Entrecerró sus ojos, observando la luz lunar, y por primera vez no sabía qué hacer con su vida.

.

**Sintió inseguridad. **

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Despertó alrededor de las dos de la madrugada, sólo por sentir un peso en su vientre, con ambas manos tomó la cabeza de su compañero para depositarla en el colchón. Tras hacerlo, se sentó en la cama, relajó los músculos de sus piernas y se paró para alcanzar su bata **rosa**. Caminó con paso lento hacia la ventana a medio abrir, produciendo una helada pero agradable brisa que agitaban las cortinas. Sus dedos se posaron en el vidrio, para luego cerrarlo por completo. Sus ojos dormitados se enfocaron en el satélite natural, iluminando acogedoramente Konoha; haciéndola sentir nostálgica, recordando inevitablemente los primeros y últimos sucesos, pensando en preguntas que ella nunca podría responder por sí misma. Sollozando porque, después de tanto tiempo, lo volvió a ver.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo alejarte de mí?- se dijo tocándose el fino riachuelo de lágrimas.

.

Y es que, Sakura, a sus veintitrés años, todavía sentía **algo** por Sasuke.

.

Ladeó su cabeza hacia la persona descansando tranquilamente en aquel desordenado lecho, gimoteó más destruida, tapando con la mano su boca, para acallar el insistente lloriqueo. Sin pensarlo, ella misma se colocó entre la espada y la pared, entre el negro y el blanco. Ella misma, de forma automática, se obligó a elegir entre ellos dos, porque no estaba en sus valores jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, porque le debía todo lo que era a su **pareja.** Porque sabía, que ella no estaba en los planes del Uchiha, y sin embargo, le aturdió de sobremanera su presencia, su mínima presencia, en tal sólo un día. ¿Por qué rayos era tan decidida, tan drástica en sus decisiones?

-¿Dejarlo todo por él?- pensó acercándose a la orilla de la cama –No- deshizo la idea.

Por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, Sakura era feliz, y no dejaría esa felicidad por una simple locura, por una simple ilusión infantil. Ahora, sus pensamientos y corazón estaban con el hombre que desde hace años le acogió en su interior. Y si el pequeño heredero del sharingan tendría que estar a su cuidado, ella se mostraría de la manera más habitual. Fue su compañero, el cariño sigue vivo. ¿Cariño?

.

Fuera lo que fuera, ésta vez, no **podía** permitirse sentir un poco más que eso.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**__laa! wiii aqii subiendo un capiih... muchas gracias por la aceptación que le dieron, me sentí realizada xDD!_

_**S**__egundo; Geniales los candidatos que expusieron, estan cerca, eso es lo único que les dire x)_

_**B**__ueno con respecto al capi, mmm nada extra que agregar, sólo que implícitamente queria hacerles saber las edades de los personajes, aclarando la de Sakura (las edades de los otros giran en torno a ese parámetro n.n)_

_**A**__claraciones__: pues la escena que puse de Saku... la verdad no sabía que era si Lime o Lemon asike decidí irme a la segura xD._

_**C**__omo se habran dado cuenta el fiic tiene un contenido para mayores de 16 (a mi parecer) pero yo la puse en T, dejando en claro -ahora xD- qe lees bajo tu responsabilidad. :B_

_**A**__gradecimientos__** E**_speciales_:_ _Maya-chan _PolinSeneka **conchito** Chabe! **Akai Karura ** carito** anita-asakura** DarkOtakuMdl o0Rin-Chan0o**. **(**S**_iempre estaran presente, fueron las primeras personas que comentaron n.n) & tambn a los favoritos y alertas :D  
_

-

-

_**Avance:**__ (...) ¿Por qué no podré venir? No hacemos nada malo- expresó divertido -Ni tú mismo te lo crees- suspiró –Por esa misma razón... Es un crío, no sé, imagínate si despierta y nos encuentra haciendo... Ya sabes... "Eso"- le dijo con el notable rubor en sus mejillas -Pues... Que aprenda-__ (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! _

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es qe hay :B_

_**PD2:** En este capituloh aparecen las palabras del resumen, por lo tanto, ya no sabran nada más de las proximas cosas que vendran, aparte de los avances -xD!!- Pero toda idea del resumen fue expuesta aquí n.n_

_**a**__dioo|_

* * *

**.EDITADO.

* * *

**

.

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

.


	3. díαѕ υѕυαℓєѕ

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura_x_¿?

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah! xB  
_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

.

-And you're Still There- : Dialogos y acciones

(And You're Still There) : Aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena

**And You're Still There**: Palabras importantes

_And You're Still There_ : Flash Back

.

-

**Advertencia: L**ime

* * *

||| N**σ **Lℓ**σ**я_**є**_ѕ |||

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 3 ||| Días Usuales |||**

-

A dos días, estaba a sólo dos días para que su infierno terrenal acabara... De acuerdo, estaba exagerando, no había sido tan mala semana, claro, dejando de lado el hecho de que en casi todas las comidas, comía ramen, de que, de por sí, el lugar donde dormía estuviera desordenado y repleto de basura; de que el acto de dormir no se podía llevar acabo por unos ruidosos ronquidos cerca, y de que, la paz que necesitaba para meditar sobre su estado se viera, en gran medida, estropeada por las continuas risas e ideas estúpidas, según él, que el dueño de aquel departamento hacía cada vez que se sentaba a ver televisión. Mejor dicho, casi toda la tarde.

Y ahora ¿Qué? Ahora nada. No quería hacer nada. Estuvo toda la mañana tratando de pedirle o mejor dicho ordenarle al rubio, que salieran a un campo desierto, a entrenar. ¿Qué le había dado de respuesta? Un simple "más tarde teme, más tarde". Y fue ahí, donde se sintió como la persona más estúpida del mundo y la menos realizada. Es obvio que él puede salir, y por lo demás solo, sin embargo el prejuicio de lo infantil, estaba afectando en gran medida su persona. ¿Qué era eso de querer andar acompañado por si algún hombre malo apareciera? Sí, definitivamente después de pasar meses en ese estado, las consecuencias mentales le estaban afectando. Se estaba comportando como un verdadero niño... Y eso le preocupaba, pero por sobretodo, le irritaba.

Bufó, notablemente aburrido, estar sentado todo el día frente a la pantalla viendo programas sin sentido, no era nada divertido. Y como si fuera un milagro el sonido del teléfono, hizo que el Uzumaki se levantará a regañadientes para descolgar el aparato y contestar.

-Entendido- fue lo que dijo, después de un largo silencio en el cual sólo se escuchaba el murmullo de la voz, al otro lado de la línea.

-Bien, teme, tenemos que salir al despacho de la Hokage, así que no reclames y vamos- gruñó.

El menor sólo lo miró extrañado –Mira quién lo dice- pensó mientras lo seguía hacia la puerta –No entenderé nunca a los adultos y menos a éste- concluyó de manera simple.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

La suavidad de una esponja, delineaba su piel sin descanso, mezclándose con un singular aroma a plantas silvestre y almendras, gracias al jabón y shampoo respectivamente. Dejó que el agua le quitara la espuma, mientras pensaba en los distintos olores que ahora su cuerpo presentaba. Esos eran los únicos capaces de neutralizar la esencia que poseía hace algunos años.

_"¿Sabes frentezota? Hueles a sexo"_ le había dicho un día su rubia amiga. Sonrió tímida. Recordó ese momento, el como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, como Ino se reía, y como cada fin de semana iba al supermercado a comprar jabones, shampoos y acondicionadores, de distintas frutas, distintas fragancias.

-Sakura- la llamaron desde el marco de la puerta –¿Me baño contigo?- preguntó perezosamente, buscando algo entre los muebles.

-No mi amor, ya voy a terminar- le respondió cansada –¿Nunca se cansará?- se cuestionó, y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la llave de la ducha, sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y la acercaban. De sus labios escaparon risitas juguetonas al sentir diversos besos en su espalda, seguidos de extensos suspiros, al notar la rápida erección en sus glúteos –No, definitivamente nunca se cansara- determinó dándose la vuelta, encarando su rostro, ahora cubierto de gotas –Llegaré tarde- regañó.

-Diez minutos- contestó, lamiendo su cuello.

-Siempre dices lo mismo- bufó, al tiempo que sus brazos abrazaban su nuca –Sólo cinco- sentenció.

-Que injusta- reclamó haciéndola reír –Pero si no hay más- habló alzando sus piernas –Entonces, que sean ocho- le dijo masajeando sus senos.

-¡Te dije cinco!- exclamó entre jadeos.

Gimió derrotada, no se podía negar a sus caricias, **le eran indispensables.**

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

-¡Llegamos abuela!- gritó energético –¿Eh?¿Tsunade-sama?- llamó al no ver a nadie en su escritorio

-Naruto–kun, Hokage–sama está en el hospital, supervisando- informó por detrás Shizune –Espérala aquí, mientras tanto- desvió su mirada –Pequeño ¿Me acompañas? Tengo tus diagnósticos listo, y quiero que te lo revisen- dicho esto empezó a caminar, con un hastiado Sasuke.

.

Con paso tranquilo llegaron a uno de los más grandes edificios de la aldea, se adentraron y la pelinegra lo hizo esperar en una pieza, que a los ojos de él, parecía una oficina privada.

-La consulta de la vieja- pensó desganado. Se estaba volviendo un ¿Vago? En cierta manera, quizás, después de todo qué podía hacer –Soy un simple niño- se dijo para luego pensar en su entrenamiento. No podría avanzar más en poder, teniendo ese cuerpo, sólo lo normal para un chico de su edad. Sumándole eso... Nadie querría entrenar con él. Era un simple crío en aquel mundo shinobi.

.

-Lamento la tardanza- se escuchó desde la puerta.

Y seriamente pensó matarla por el retraso. ¡Nadie lo hacía esperar! Pero la idea de que era la Hokage, se desvaneció en cuanto la jade, pelo rosa, piel **hermosamente **cuidada.

-Sakura-balbuceó, cuando ella cerraba la puerta y volteaba a verlo.

-Tú- dijo sin más. ¿Qué no se suponía que era un shinobi especial? –Sensei, me las va a pagar, no tenía por qué ocultarme información- pensó, imaginándose alguna forma de vengarse de la rubia –Le esconderé el sake y le diré a Shizune que hace cuatro días salió, para ir a jugar a las apuestas.-

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí, mirándome?- y en cierta manera, el corazón de la chica se le dividió en dos, por una parte extrañaba ese tono, sin embargo... No le gustaba que fuera dirigido hacia ella. ¿Quéproblema tenía estar pensando mientras sus ojos_, _ausentes_, _estaban fijos en él?

-Sigue siendo egocéntrico- calificó para sí misma, caminando hasta sentarse detrás del escritorio –Bien, me enviaron para revisarte unos exámenes, así que será rápido- avisó.

-Hmp- "aceptó" sin interés.

Rodó los ojos, tratando de no empezar a discutir por sus infaltables monosílabos, al momento que sus manos sacaban varios papeles. Que su visión no tardó en leer.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

-¿¡Qué!?- dejó escapar sin mayor problema –Es mucho tiempo, además ¿Por qué yo? ¿Quién lo va a cuidar? Es injusto, ¿Por qué tengo que ir con el raro de Lee, la chillona de Ino, y el perruno de Kiba?-

-Basta Naruto, deja de reclamar, es una misión, y la debes aceptar. Con respecto al "pequeño" se quedará al cuidado de mi alumna. Piensa en esto como una posible solución, para el problema de ésta aldea, y en especial de tu amigo- culminó, tomando un sorbo de su alcohol.

-Pero aun así, como es eso de... ¿¡Mínimo seis meses!? ¿Sabe cuántos sobres de ramen me tendré que llevar?, Va a ser mucho peso, ¡Que inconciente!-

La rubia sólo suspiró, si que era un problema lidiar con Uzumaki, aunque ya tenga más de veinte años.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

-Bien, al parecer tus huesos tienen la medida normal para tu edad, y tu sistema circulatorio y respiratorio funcionan a la perfección. Resumiendo... Estás bien- dejó sus papeles sobre la mesa.

-Ya- soltó sin importancia, de brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, igual que hace cinco minutos atrás.

-Eso sería todo- expresó revolviendo sus cabellos –Que difícil es soportarlo, aun cuando niño.-

Sin despedirse se paró del asiento y caminó hacia el picaporte, para girarlo.

-Disculpa, tengo algo más que informarte- le hizo saber, deteniendo su paso con su voz.

No se volvió para ver sus ojos, aunque reconoció que le llamó la atención que no lo nombrara, ni siquiera cuando le daba el diagnostico... **¿Por qué?**–Tsunade–sama, quiere que elijas un nombre, quieres que te llames de otra manera, para no levantar sospechas- terminado, el chico por fin pudo salir de aquel lugar, con paso arrastrado y firme.

-Diga- descolgó el teléfono que hace sólo algunos segundos tenía la luz roja encendida, indicando la llamada en espera que tenía –¿Me llama ahora? Entendido iré, entonces- cortó la conversación para salir del lugar –¿Qué querrá ahora?- cuestionó al aire.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

-¿Qué te parece Sanosuke?- opinó desinteresado.

-Se parece mucho- negó con la cabeza, mirando el techo. ¿Qué nombre se podría? La verdad no se imaginaba con ningún otro. Sin embargo lo que esa mujer había dicho era verdad, no quería que lo reconocieran. Y menos en ese estado... ¡Que humillación!

-Bueno teme, no tengo tanta imaginación para eso. Y creo que ahora sería mejor que ordenaras tus pocas ropas y guardarlas- el pequeño Uchiha alzó una ceja a modo de no entender –Me dieron una misión para mañana, por la tarde, así es que mañana mismo te cambias de casa.-

Y por un momento agradeció a Kami–sama aquel pequeño regalo. No hubiera soportado esos dos días que le faltaban. Sin embargo aquella satisfacción se vio reemplazada por enfado.

-¿Dónde me quedaré?- preguntó a lo que el rubio sólo dibujó una sonrisa –No me quedaré con Kakashi y sus estúpidas novelas- su ceño se arrugó. Ya se imaginaba a su ex-sensei obligándolo a leer esos nefastos libros para "culturizarse", como lo llamaba el peliblanco.

-No Sasuke, no te preocupes, obaa–chan ya había pensado en eso- respondió con simpleza, haciendo esperar apropósito el nombre de la persona. Le era divertido verlo tan impaciente –Es con Sakura–chan. ¿Dime que, no se te pasó por la cabeza? Si es la otra persona, aparte de Kakashi-sensei y yo, que sabe. Era algo obvio- se largo a reír sin prudencia –Te está afectando estar de ese porte, piensas cada vez menos- se burló, mientras que el moreno sólo bufaba y se daba la vuelta para ir a ordenar.

Y quizás, Kami–sama estaba jugando con él, porque ahora, que reflexionaba la situación, todo era muy lógico, y si se detenía a pensar... De cierta forma,ellapodría ser mucho más terrible que Kakashi.

-Va a estar todo el día al pendiente de mí- concluyó –Va a ser una molestia cargante.-

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

-¿Encargarme de él?- la autoridad frente a ella sólo asintió –No tengo mayores problemas, además si usted lo manda Hokage–sama, yo sólo debo cumplirlo.-

-Lo sé. Sin embargo, sé que la mayoría del tiempo **no estás sola**, y no quería que te sintieras, incomoda. ¿Me entiendes, verdad?-

-Sí, pero no se preocupe, él lo entenderá, quizás se extrañe, pero va a ser una misión y lo respetará.-

-Siempre tan apegado a las reglas, ni aunque estés con él llega a cambiar respecto al mundo shinobi.-

-Ya ve... Así me gusta- le sonrió con timidez.

-De eso no hay duda, Sakura. Bueno, eso sería todo, ya le avisé a Naruto y mañana te lo llevará al departamento. Con respecto al hospital, quiero que no trabajes por el día de mañana, y trates de organizar tus cosas con él, que haya comunicación, Sakura. Como personas adultas que son... O algo parecido- se expresó confundida, ante lo último dicho.

-Entiendo, y no se preocupe. Pondré todo lo que pueda de mi parte.-

-Eso espero... ¡Ah! Y algo más- agregó al verla marchar hacia la salida –Te dejaré una tarea, ya que no trabajarás en el hospital, para que te diviertas un rato- comunicó seria.

-Cla...Claro. Como diga- habló desanimada, la Hokage no perdía oportunidad.

-Quiero que me averigües la diferencia entre el **gustar, querer y amar**_- _no dijo nada más.

Y la Haruno sólo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para después cerrarlos con tristeza –Entendido- accedió cerrando la puerta, saliendo del despachó de la Gondaime.

.

Ella sabía, sabía a qué quería llegar su maestra. No obstante, tenía miedo de intentarlo todo, de arriesgarlo todo, y no recibir nada...** Como la vez anterior.** A ella, le gustaba luchar por sus sueños y anhelos, aun así, sabía que no todo se podía conseguir. Que tenía que ser feliz con lo que tenía y no con lo que podría tener. Y él... Uchiha Sasuke, era un sueño por el cual dejó de luchar hace años, era una de las cosas que no pudo conseguir, lo sabía y aceptaba. Vivía con eso. Aprendió a vivir así.

Y ahora, ahí estaba... Feliz, dentro de la mediocridad, pero feliz, teniendo una vida de cierta manera exitosa, un trabajo estable y junto a un hombre que la quiere y valora. Una pareja con buena situación y popularidad dentro de los más reconocidos ninjas. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Si el hombre que alguna vez amó, volvió... Ella estaba conciente que no fue por su propia voluntad, que sólo fue para resguardarse. ¿Cómo en sus sueños, va a ver algo que no está? ¿Cómo puede imaginar que él regresó por ella? Por su antigua compañera. Por quien le declaró su amor cuando niña, por quien despreció todo el tiempo en que convivieron.

¿Cuánto podrían cambiar las cosas? Demasiado, tal vez. Ahora su primer amor iría a vivir con ella, en un cuerpo de niño. Podría ser ahora la oportunidad de protegerlo como él, en varias oportunidades hizo, porque sólo eran un equipo, y como tal, debían de cubrirse los unos a los otros. Era la mejor forma de quedar a mano, y de empezar de nuevo, pero ahora con una mirada más madura, más consciente. Es una simple persona después de todo. La trataría como tal, sin más, ni menos.** No era nadie especial para ella.**

.

Regresó a la realidad cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta de su departamento, miró incrédula hacia tras; no recordaba haber caminado todo eso.

-Vaya, ¿Cómo es que me meto tanto en mis pensamientos, que mis pies sólo caminan por inercia?- se interrogó mientras metía las llaves y abría –Menos mal que no caminé hacia otro lado- rió levemente al imaginarse perdida dentro del inmenso bosque de Konoha.

-Llegas temprano- le dio la bienvenida.

-Oh, estabas aquí, no me había percatado- sonrió, mientras se adentraba en la diminuta sala de estar.

-¿En qué pensabas?- indagó sentándose en un sillón.

-En la misión que me asignó Hokage–sama- contestó.

-¿Es muy difícil? Porque no me molestaría ir a hablar, para que me metan en el grupo.-

-No, no es eso. Es sólo que...- titubeó.

-Que... ¿Qué? ¿Tiene que ver conmigo?-

-Algo así. Verás hace poco llegó un niño a la aldea...- le interrumpieron.

-Sí, ya lo sé, acuérdate que las noticias vuelan. ¿Es algo de la Hokage?, pues al parecer ella lo ha estado cuidando. Me enteré que Naruto, también estuvo a su cuidado.-

-Precisamente. Y bueno... A Naruto le encargaron una misión un poco larga y Tsunade–sama me ha pedido que cuide al pequeño desde mañana.-

-Ya. Y ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Que lo tendré que hacer las veinticuatro horas del día. Además, éste es un departamento de soltera. Mi amor, no creo que te puedas venir a quedar a dormir, ya que, no tengo más camas para él.-

-Entonces ¿Dormirá contigo?- preguntó con voz de ultratumba.

-Al parecer. Pero, vamos, no me vengas con tus escenas de celos, es un hombrecito de nueve años, y creo que para mayor comodidad, venderé la cama de dos plazas que tengo en mi cuarto y compraré dos de una plaza, para que él pueda tener más privacidad.-

-Pero igual estarán en el mismo cuarto, Sakura- informó con obviedad.

-Sí, pero él estará en "su" cama. Es diferente- infló sus mofletes, al no hallarse entendida.

-Ya que va, eso es lo de menos. ¿Por qué no podré venir? No hacemos nada malo- expresó divertido.

-Ni tú mismo te lo crees- suspiró –Por esa misma razón. Es un crío, no sé, imagínate si despierta y nos encuentra haciendo... ya sabes... "Eso"- le dijo con el notable rubor en sus mejillas.

-Pues... Que aprenda- opinó desinteresado, viendo como su acompañante lucía de lo más inocente.

-No tienes remedio- le reprochó, sentándose en sus piernas, liberándose de aquella vergüenza para entrar en confianza. Abrazándolo por el cuello, revolviendo sus oscuros cabellos, para terminarbesándolo.

**Era lo único que necesitaba de él.** Sus besos. El sentirse protegida, querida.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laaa; woow primero ke nada me siento muui satisfecha de ke les haya gustado mii fiic!, tengo grandes expectativas e ideas puestas akii n.n; Escribo con más energía gracias a sus reviews.  
_

_**S**egundo; Lamento la tardanza pero la celebración de mi kumpleaños me tuvo okupada desde el_ **Septiembre-12** _hasta hoy día, para ke decirles ke disfruté de todo xD!!_

_**T**ercero; Con respecto al capituloh, wii como veran bajo el nivel de pervertividad (existe esa palabra xD!?) ii keda muui clara ccómo se desarrollará la historia desde ahora._

_**A**__gradecimientos_: _Ah todas las personas ke comentaron & participaron en sacar deducciones sobre la pareja de Saku, me gusta ver el interes ke colocan. Muchas gracias tambn a las que colokan este fiic en alerta ii favoritos n.n_

-

-

_**Avance:**__ (...)_ _–Disculpa si soy inoportuna, pero creo que es mejor hablar, antes de que el ambiente se vuelva más tenso- expresó haciendo que el chico levantara un poco sorprendido el rostro. –No creas que se me ha olvidado la última vez que nos vimos, aquella noche__- __(...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! _

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es qe hay :B_

_**a**dioo|  
_

* * *

**.EDITADO.

* * *

**

**.**

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

**.**


	4. cσяαzóи cєgαdσ

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura_x_¿?

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah! xB  
_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

.

-And you're Still There- : Dialogos y acciones

(And You're Still There) : Aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena

**And You're Still There**: Palabras importantes

_And You're Still There_ : Flash Back

.

-

**Advertencia: L**emon

* * *

||| N**σ **Lℓ**σ**я_**є**_ѕ |||

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 4**** ||| Corazón Cegado |||**

-

El sol parecía querer filtrarse entre las cortinas que tapaban las ventanas del, muy pronto, desolado departamento. Queriendo iluminar vagamente hasta los más alejados rincones.

-¿Estás listo?- preguntó mientras ordenaba lo último para el viaje.

-Sí. Desde hace cinco minutos. Tú eres el que no lo está- sonrió con mofa.

-Que encantador- contraatacó –Será mejor que nos vayamos ¡dattebayo!-

-Hmp- respondió para salir de aquella pieza.

-Sasuke- le detuvo –Espero que no le hagas nada malo- dijo, sin esperar respuesta.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

-Levántate- dijo con voz de regaño, mientras le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda –Amor- llamó.

-Ya, ya... Lo sé- contestó mientras alzaba su brazo hasta colocarlo en la cintura desnuda de su pareja.

-No empieces- advirtió sentándose, viéndolo ahora, desde arriba.

El hombre no respondió, sólo se limitó a pararse de esa cama de dos plazas. Observó por última vez aquella escena, y se preguntó en cuánto tiempo más la volvería a ver. Sin pudor ni prenda alguna se metió al baño, quizás un poco de agua fría le haría controlar los instintos, al ver a su mujer con los senos al aires, en la cama, con el cabello alborotado, y tapada desde la cadera para abajo, mirándolo de cierta manera divertida al saber que pensaba, por la reacción en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

-¡Arg!- gruñó entre dientes, ¿Cómo podía pensar sólo en "eso", cuando estaba con ella?

-¿Peleando con tus deseos?- preguntó la pelirosa, desde el marco de la puerta del lavado.

-No estás en condiciones de hablar, Sakura- habló con voz grave.

-Tú tampoco- le siguió, al ver el cambio en su tono –Que poco control tienes- provocó.

Alzó una ceja al no escuchar respuesta y tratando de ver entre la plancha semitransparente que tenía como puerta corrediza la bañera, pudo ver que sólo se encontraba el vapor y las gotas que caían sin obstáculo.

-Rayos- murmuró al tener una idea rápida de lo que podía pasar, pero efectivamente, como ya lo había imaginado, él no le dio tiempo de moverse y la atrapó por la espalda rodeándola por la cintura, haciendo contacto con su piel mojada, provocándole escalofríos. Obligándola a adentrarse en el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin dejarla escapar.

-No, no podemos- le trataba de hacerle entrar en razón –En cualquier momento llegará el niño ese.-

-No me importa Sakura, te lo dije, no estabas en condiciones, aun así, seguiste jugando- le informó –Siempre queriéndome dominar ¿Cómo es que no entiendes que nunca lo podrás hacer?- preguntó arrogante, deteniéndola frente al lavamanos, haciéndola mirar el espejo delante de ella, para que pudiera observar la torcida sonrisa de orgullo de él, a través del cristal.

-Eres un...- pero aquel insulto murió en la punta de su lengua, ya que percibió como las maestras manos masculinas viajaban por todo su trasero.

Y si fueran simples caricias, quizás lo pasaría por alto y le diría un par de verdades, sin embargo aquello que estaba realizando no eran simples manoseos, sino más bien, como un masaje. Ahora, el problema era... Siempre cuando empezaba con esa estimulante friega era porque él quería... Hacerlo. Pero hacerlo diferente. Mierda, quería sexo anal.

-No hay tiempo- trató de detenerlo, pero sus propios actos la estaban traicionando. Sin pensarlo, cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza tratando de no encontrarse con aquella profunda mirada.

-¿Rápido o lento?- preguntó divertido.

Ella gruñó desesperada ¿¡Cómo le podía preguntar eso, en aquel momento!? –Rápido-contestó al fin.

Lo que respecta a él ni se molestó en responder, sólo a actuar. Sus manos abrieron un poco los cachetes de la ojijade, para después posicionarse en las caderas de ésta. Rozó con su miembro la entrada de aquella cavidad, que hizo suspirar a ambos. No se hizo de esperar y en sólo segundos hundió todo su pene en la parte trasera de la Haruno, haciéndola chillar sin esfuerzo, viendo su acomplejado y sonrosado rostro a través del espejo, haciéndole inevitablemente excitarse más, ante tales facciones de placer de su pareja. Ya más cómodo, empezó a salir y entrar por el camino que él había trazado, con suaves pero certeras embestidas, que desde un principio fueron apresuradas.

El clímax de ambos llegó en escasos minutos, haciendo que la penetración fuera más salvaje, teniendo, la kunoichi, que usar todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse en aquel mismo lugar y no golpearse con el mueble de baño frente a ella.

Un fuerte gruñido por parte del shinobi indicó que ya había llegado al orgasmo, trayendo como consecuencia que segundos después ella también lo alcanzara. Se dejó caer en la espalda desnuda de su mujer, besándola con lentitud, dándose el gusto de saborearla, **sólo para él.**

Sakura, por otro lado, trataba de regular su respiración. Con paso cuidadoso lo invitó a la bañera, metiéndose juntos, sin palabra alguna. Abrió la llave para que la lluvia limpiara el sudor y olor de sus cuerpos, su mirada entorpecida por el agua, se clavó en los ojos de su amante, que desde un principio la miraba extrañado, pero siempre manteniendo el silencio, esperando hablar en el momento preciso.

-¿Qué no estabas apurada?- interrogó observando que ella no se dignaría a decir nada.

Ella sólo lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, haciéndola ver como la niña más tierna que el hombre haya tenido la fortuna de presenciar, y sin permiso alguno, lo abrazó como si no lo hubiera visto hace tiempo. Su compañero correspondió a aquella muestra de cariño, mientras en su cara, también se dibujaba una sonrisa, haciendo que su mente recordara que las acciones realizadas hace poco, fueron las que lo enamoraron, de forma incontrolable e impulsiva.

.

La Sakura inocente desde el principio, sin duda alguna, **lo había enloquecido de amor.**

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Marchando sin apuro alguno, iban dos figuras, tratando de retrasar el momento de la separación, no tanto por la sensación de "extrañar" sino, más bien, por el hecho de que ninguno sabía que podría pasar una vez llegaran a su destino. Quizás, lo único que sabían, es que tenían más posibilidades de que empeorara mucho más la actual situación, que, sacar algo positivo de todo esto.

-Bien, es el tercer piso- indicó mientras su dedo índice se alzaba apuntando el lugar dicho.

-No me piensas ir a dejar- cuestionó algo irritado. ¿Qué se supone que haría cuando llegara y tocara aquella puerta? Por lo menos Naruto haría el ridículo, pero al fin y al cabo, haría algo.

-Olvídalo, voy bastante atrasado- contestó dándose media vuelta –Hasta pronto- se despidió.

Lanzó un gruñido al viento, viéndose completamente solo, maldiciendo internamente todo lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué ahora? Cuando perfectamente podría estar disfrutando de su venganza cumplida, podría estar pensando en los preparativos para su **segundo objetivo,** pero no, tenía que cargar con el peso de la organización en la que estuvo su estúpido hermano.

Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba parado frente al hogar de su ex-compañera de equipo, esa, la cual lo perseguía cuando eran unos recién graduados ninjas, a la que protegía cada vez que iban a misión, aquella que apoyaba todas sus palabras sin importar qué... Sakura, la que le declaró su amor el día en que decidió irse de Konoha, para buscar más poder. A la que rechazó y aun así, años después igual seguía tratando de traerlo de vuelta. La, ahora mujer, que palideció cuando lo vio el primer día que se mostró en aquel pequeño cuerpo, la que le hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado en todo el tiempo en que no se vieron, la que lo miraba de forma extraña, la que no lo ha nombrado, ni llamado por su nombre desde que regresó, mostrándose como si recién se estuvieran conociendo.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que poner las cosas difíciles y actuar de otra manera, distinta a la que conoció? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser molesta y no darse cuenta?

Y la más grande pregunta de todas ¿¡Por qué él tiene que vivir al cuidado de aquella mujer!?

-Pasa- escuchó decir, sacándolo de sus interrogantes, alzó la mirada, posada anteriormente en el suelo para fijarla en la silueta femenina al frente.

La inspeccionó, llevaba un vestido blanco, sin mangas, haciendo juego con unas sandalias del mismo color. Su pelo suelto, mojado, haciéndole deducir que recién había salido de un baño. Y listo, eso era lo único y todo que podía analizar de ella, siempre tan simple, **siempre tan perfecta,** siempre ella, siempre Sakura.

-¿Y?- apuró, colocándose a un lado para que el pequeño Uchiha pudiera pasar, lo cual hizo, después de una mirada asesina hacia su persona, al estarlo presionando.

Entró sin cuidado, viendo a manera general todo a su alrededor, tomando asiento en uno de los sillones de la estrecha sala de estar, que tenía para ofrecer la pelirosa. Y como fue previsto por ambos, el silencio incomodo reinó aquel tenso ambiente, trayendo consigo el leve nerviosismo de ella.

Carraspeó ligeramente su garganta antes de hablar, atrayendo, como era de suponer, la atención del pelinegro.

–Como ya sabrás, Naruto se ha tenido que ir a una misión un tanto largo, y la verdad esto ha sido totalmente imprevisto para todos, especialmente para mí, ya que ayer por la tarde me avisaron de tu estadía, y el asunto que me ha tenido rondando por la cabeza, últimamente, ha sido el lugar dónde dormirás- hizo una pausa para ver si el azabache le seguía, confirmándolo al ver como ladeaba la cabeza, igual de pensativo respecto a ese tema –En éste momento cuento con una cama de dos plazas en mi cuarto, hoy dormirás ahí, pero mañana vendrán a traerme dos camas de una plaza, las cuales las he cambiado por la que tengo en la pieza, para que puedas tener, por lo menos, algo de individualidad en mi casa- terminó la pequeña explicación, sintiéndose muy conforme consigo misma -¿Alguna duda?- indagó sin mucha seguridad aun, el niño sólo negó –Bien, entonces ahora te mostraré las habitaciones que hay y los utensilios básicos de la casa- esperó a que se levantará para empezar con la cocina, seguido del baño, un cuarto llenó de libros y al final el dormitorio –Deja aquí tus cosas- indicó, mientras le abría un pequeño mueble.

Salió de la habitación con el corazón acelerado a mil por hora, tratando de pensar qué haría después de aquello. Sus pasos la condujeron al refrigerador, y su salvación la encontró en la comida.

Haría, por extraña vez, la cena con toda lentitud.

El Uchiha, por su parte, ordenaba sus cosas en silencio, replanteándose la mayoría del tiempo por qué simplemente no se iba a vivir solo a su departamento, llegando a la conclusión de que su único impedimento era el acuerdo con la Hokage. Ya que sin aquel, él no podría estar ahí, viviendo de cierta manera "libre", por lo menos, mucho más que con decenas de anbu's alrededor.

Sus pros y sus contras, todos sus pensamientos se mezclaban tratando de analizar su próximo paso, su próximo día, y todos los que vendrían. Tenía que pensar con frialdad.

-La cena está lista- escuchó decir desde su espalda, una voz fina y un tanto tímida le había llamado, dándose cuenta que el tiempo se le había escapado de las manos y que ahora, al observar la ventana desde aquella cama, lo único que veía eran las estrellas posadas en la noche tibia.

.

Comieron en silencio, cada uno concentrado en su plato, hasta que... Se decidió a hablar.

-¿Sabes que nombre te vas a poner?- preguntó con voz baja.

-No- contestó –No soy bueno pensando ese tipo de cosas- comentó. Ella sonrió disimuladamente.

¿Quién diría que algún día él mismo admitiría que no era bueno para algo, aunque sea tan mínimo?

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo- habló más relajada. Tras un breve suspiro levantó la mirada, escondida entre sus mechones, para ver los oscuros cabellos de él, que también estaban ocultando sus ojos –Disculpa si soy inoportuna, pero creo que es mejor hablar, antes de que el ambiente se vuelva más tenso- expresó, haciendo que el chico levantara un poco sorprendido, el rostro –No creas que se me ha olvidado la última vez que nos vimos, **aquella noche**- hizo una pausa, al sentir como los azabaches ojos le quemaban –Sin embargo tampoco pretendo reprochar aquella actitud, sólo quiero que sepas, que si acepté esto no fue más que para empezar de nuevo. Porque sé que nunca fue muy buena nuestra relación de compañeros. Creo que lo más sano es dejar todo atrás, y colaborar durante los siguientes meses en que viviremos bajo el mismo techo ¿Te parece?- soltó de golpe.

-Sí- aceptó, sin ningún tipo de emoción –Tienes razón- agregó, parándose de la silla –Me iré a dormir, estoy cansado- avisó para adentrarse en la habitación.

Ella vio su figura desaparecer, para después apoyar los codos en la mesa y con las palmas taparse sus destellos esmeraldas. Que difícil era todo. Que complejo.

Dejando a un lado su pelea interna, se felicitó mentalmente por haber tenido valor, por haber hablado tan bien. Tan directamente. **Como él se lo había enseñado, e inculcado.**

-Será mejor limpiar- se dijo, mientras recogía las cosas.

.

Miró por última vez la cocina, increíblemente limpia, cada rincón brillaba. Bufó agotada viendo la avanzada oscuridad del cielo, entrando con caminar ligero a su habitación, viéndolo dormir.

Abrió su parte del armario para sacar su pijama y adentrarse al baño, después de ponérselo, lavarse sin apuro los dientes, echarse crema en el cuerpo y todo tipo de cosas que nunca pensó hacer, por falta de tiempo, en las noches. ¡Como empezaba a extrañar los juegos nocturnos!

Se metió a la cama con sumo cuidado, acostándose boca arriba, ladeando la cabeza varias veces para observar la cabellera azabache que tenía a sólo centímetros de distancias. En poco tiempo su cuerpo ya le había dado la espalda a ese pequeño. Imaginándose, preguntándose y recordando cuántas veces soñó estar así, durmiendo con él. Sonrió defraudada al no encontrar respuesta. Eran muchas.

Ahora, ya más tranquila, se daba cuenta de algo por lo cual ella estaba tan afligida y preocupada. Su mente le jugó mal, creía que Sasuke se burlaría por lo dicho tiempo antes, creía que apenas lo viera sus ojos derramaría gotas saladas, pero aunque eso estuvo cerca, ya que después de todo él seguía igual de distante, igual de frío. Aunque sintió sus ojos arder en cada momento... Nada de eso pasó, nada ocurrió. Se volvía a equivocar, y por primera vez no se sintió fracasada por aquello.

.

Así pasaron la noche, en vela, porque ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño; ella figurando lo que pudo haber sido si él nunca se hubiera ido. Él, recordando, lo que alguna vez fueron, cuando niños.

**Que irónico.**

Los rayos del sol fueron los únicos que lograron apaciguar las profundas mentes perturbadas. Las que quieren paz y no la pueden encontrar, las que quieren descansar aunque hayan perdido la vida.

.

Pero ¿Por qué se desconciertan? Si ahora son simples conocidos... ¿O no?

.

El humano es un ser muy misterioso por naturaleza, puede planificar su vida como él quiera, no obstante siempre habrán pequeños imprevistos que lo pueden llevar a la más absurda locura.

Algunos dicen, **que el más fatal de todos, es el amor.** ¿Será verdad?

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laa!; miles de gracias por la aceptación que le han dado n.n . Estoy realmente contenta.! Bien decirles que hasta aquí tengo escrito -por lo general tengo uno o varios capitulos más adelantados xD- asi que verán el quinto para la proxima semana -con suerte lol- pido disculpas adelantadas si es ke no subo en ese periodo x3  
_

_**S**egundo; Para que decir sobre la actitud de Sakura. No es fría. No es indiferente. Es madura. Es mujer... Eso es lo que quiero resaltar en ella, la madurez, el enfrentar los problemas con tolerancia y valentía. El aprender a vivir sin las preocupaciones que cuando niña te ahogaban en un vaso de agua. Así se mostrará esta Sakura._

_**T**ercero; Y bueno Lemon.! No tengo pensado hacer en todos los capitulos un lemoon, -no se acostumbren xD- pero tengo pensado ii escrito en par de escenas así, para el siguiente capiih. Espero no les moleste n.n  
_

_**A**__gradecimientos_: _Ah todas las personas ke comentaron & participaron en sacar deducciones sobre la pareja de Saku, pues como prometí en el siguiente se sabrá quien es.! Muchas gracias tambn a las que colokan este fiic en alerta ii favoritos n.n_

-

-

_**Avance:**__ (...)_ _–No hemos hablado en tres días- comentó al verla ordenar unas carpetas. -Querrás decir que no hemos tenido sexo en tres días- le corrigió. El hombre gruñó por lo bajo mientras cruzaba sus brazos –Da igual- fue lo único que respondió__ (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! _

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es qe hay :B_

_**PD2:** Visiten mi Primer fiic llamado _ **L**_a_ **C**_aída_ _del_ **T**_iempo  
_

_**PD3:** Visiten mi Segundo fiic llamado ··_ **P**_alabras_ **P**_erdidas ··_

_**a**dioo|  
_

* * *

**.EDITADO.

* * *

**

**.**

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

**.**


	5. ιиdυdαвℓє υиιóи

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura_x_¿?

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah! xB  
_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

.

-And you're Still There- : Dialogos y acciones

(And You're Still There) : Aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena

**And You're Still There**: Palabras importantes

_And You're Still There_ : Flash Back

.

-

**Advertencia: L**emon

* * *

||| N**σ **Lℓ**σ**я_**є**_ѕ |||

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 5**** ||| Indudable Unión |||**

-

La brisa del viento golpeaba levemente su rostro, sus ojos cerrados negaban la vista del medio día que tenía fuera de aquel dormitorio. La tranquilidad invadía desde muy temprano el lugar donde él habitaba, obligándolo a posarse, sin más remedio, sobre su propia cama.

Cama que tenía desde hace tres días, y que agradeció enormemente, pues la primera noche le fue difícil conciliar el sueño compartiendo el colchón.

Se levantó algo agobiado consigo mismo, mientras, de nuevo recorría con la vista su desolado alrededor y es que las frías palabras "Trabajo todo el día, llegó sólo para cenar" que le dedicó Sakura al siguiente día en que él llegó, lo hacían sentirse cohibido.

¿Qué no se supone que ella lo iba a cuidar? Kami–sama pero si lo dejó botado a primera hora del día.

¿Qué no se supone que él, había pensado estar solo desde un principio? Entonces ¿Por qué rayos se sentía así de engañado? Le dijeron algo que no se cumpliría. Y no es que quisiera estar todo el día junto a su ex–compañera, simplemente no le gustaba que le cambiaran sus planes, y ya se había hecho la idea de tener que soportar a la ojijade. Aun así, todos se sentían con la libertad de hacer lo que quisieran con él. ¿Por qué rayos jugaban así con su tiempo, con su vida?

Tratando de encontrar de nuevo la calma, tan característica de su ser, salió de la pieza, para dirigirse a tomar un refresco. Quizás era el calor, el que le ponía los pensamientos por las nubes.

Sin embargo, con el vaso ya en mano, se percató de algo y que en los días anteriores también se había preguntado, mas nunca, indagó en forma detallada.

Había portarretratos, no tantos a decir verdad, pero lo que más se destacaban de ellos es que no tenían foto alguna que enmarcar. ¿Por qué no había nada? ¿Por qué sacar las imágenes? ¿Había algo que ocultar? Después de todo **¿Quién se tomaría la molestia de sacar simples fotos?**

Era extraño, por no decir absurdo... Pero así, como la chica se dio el tiempo de sacar aquellas fotografías y guardarlas; él se daría el tiempo de buscarlas y analizar el por qué de su esconder.

.

Bien, en éste momento, es cuando su conciencia toma las riendas de su cuerpo y se niega a hacer tal barbaridad infantil, discutiendo que existe una posibilidad de entrenamiento.

-Soy un niño idiota, y no puedo entrenar, que no ves que el departamento está cubierto con un hilo de chacra que absorbe el mío, si lo intento ocupar- se insultó.

Estaba claro que él, como un Uchiha, como el último que quedaba, no podía hacer algo tan insignificante y estúpido como dedicarse a husmear en las cosas de su compañera de cuarto, sin embargo viendo los pros y los contras... ¿Qué más daba?

De ninguna manera permitiría el no hacer nada durante el resto de la tarde que tenía libre, encerrado en ese diminuto espacio, en cierta medida. Tampoco se permitiría, estar hablando solo, si bien meditar era una de las mejores cosas que le gustaba hacer. El estar conversando con uno mismo era patético.

-No me quiero volver loco- se dijo, antes de empezar su búsqueda.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos blancos del lugar, su pelo suelto, le llegaba un poco más arriba de los codos, dándole un toque femenino y estilizado a su figura.

Dobló en una esquina, para dirigirse a su oficina. Tenía millones de papeles que firmar, la gran mayoría perteneciente a su Hokage.

Pero qué se le podía hacer, no la podía hacer cambiar, no a esas alturas.

-Shizune, que bueno que te encuentro- habló a la recién aparecida –Ya tengo los resultados de los pacientes de Tsunade–sama- dijo, extendiendo los informes.

-Muchas gracias Sakura, yo ahora, te dejé los últimos archivos en tu oficina, después de revisarlos te podrás ir, ya que no hay tanta demanda en el hospital.-

-No sabes lo alegre que pone, escuchar eso- expresó aliviada –Ésta semana ha sido muy ajetreada.-

-Tienes razón- apoyó, para luego seguir con su camino.

.

Llegó hasta la puerta, y con un descuidado suspiro entró, para terminar lo último que le asignaron.

-Te estaba esperando- y las posibilidades de irse temprano a casa se derrumbaron al verlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó acercándose, y depositándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Nada importante, sólo quería ver cómo estabas- respondió sentándose en la silla que ella siempre ocupaba –No hemos hablado en tres días- comentó al verla ordenar unas carpetas.

-Querrás decir que no hemos tenido sexo en tres días- le corrigió.

El hombre gruñó por lo bajo, mientras cruzaba sus brazos –Da igual- fue lo único que respondió esperando a que Sakura se decidiera. ¿Decidirse a qué?

-No- negó de inmediato, al verlo deshacerse de sus pantalones.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó siguiendo con lo suyo, bajándose ahora su bóxer.

-Es un recinto público, no puedes andar deseando cogerme en cualquier parte- recriminó, acallando las últimas palabras al sentir presencias de personas cerca del lugar.

-Cierto- respondió sentándose de nuevo, después de subirse el bóxer –Sin embargo, esta vez no me pienso mover hasta no conseguir lo que quiero- soltó, cruzándose de brazos.

-No, no. ¿Tú crees que puedes conseguir todo así no más? ¿Cuándo se te da la gana?- abrió la boca para decir algo pero ella siguió –Ahora súbete los pantalones antes que te vean en ese estado.-

-No lo haré, si quieres inténtalo tú- expresó, viéndola fijamente.

-De acuerdo- contestó totalmente enfadada. **¿Cómo podía actuar así_, _justo en ese día?**

Sus pies se dirigieron, por primera vez, hacia la parte de atrás del escritorio, donde estaba él, en la silla que ella usa para trabajar_. _Donde estaba él, y a su lado, un hermoso y fino ramo de rosas blancas.

-¿Ah?- emitió levemente, dirigiendo sus ojos de su pareja hasta el arreglo floral repetitivamente –Entonces ¿No te olvidaste?- preguntó incrédula mientras su corazón parecía palpitar más fuerte.

-¿En serio pensaste que lo haría?- cuestionó arreglando él mismo sus pantalones.

-No, es sólo que pensé, que más tarde me lo ibas a decir- pronunció recogiendo las flores –Son verdaderamente bellas- aspiró el aroma con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquel momento.

-Lo sé, yo siempre elijo cosas bellas- dijo en un tono un poco arrogante, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura posesivamente_ –_**Feliz día, mi amor. Ya son cinco años juntos.-**

Ella sonrió ampliamente, como siempre lo hacía cuando llegaba ese día y ambos se acordaban, cuando estaba con él, cuando aquel hombre que ahora disfrutaba de darles pequeños besos en su hombro, le regalaba palabras tan simples, pero tan mágicas para una mujer.

-Feliz día- le respondió, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo –Y gracias.-

-De nada, pero todavía no acaba- su mano se dirigió al bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar una delgada cajita blanca –Creo que merezco un agradecimiento extra por saber que te gusta el oro blanco y no el corriente- la pelirosa tomó con cuidado el contenido.

-Pero si cuando lo dije, fue en un murmullo, y tú parecías dormido- vio con detalle aquel objeto.

-Ya ves que no- fue todo lo que dijo para besarla despacio –¿Me harías el honor?- no esperó respuesta y levantó su mano derecha, para después tomar la joya y posarla sobre su muñeca –¿Sabes lo que significa ésta pulsera?- ella negó –Significa los momentos buenos y los malos, los alegres y los tristes, las peleas y reconciliaciones. Aquí está reunido todo lo que hemos vivido, en estos años- finalizó atando la alhaja, besando su mano con delicadeza.

Sakura suspiró emocionada, mientras enmarcaba el rostro de él con sus dedos –Eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado, mi amor. **Y espero que todo siga así**- dicho esto, plantó sus labios en los de su pareja, de manera pasional y deseosa. Siendo correspondida de inmediato –Y por supuesto que tendrás algo extra- comunicó una vez separado, trayendo carcajadas en ambos.

-¿En serio?- cuestionó, haciendo que la ojijade moviera sus manos hasta la parte intima del shinobi –¿Ahora?- volvió a indagar, siendo invadido rápidamente por una ola de placer.

-Sí, no creo que haya otro momento en este dí nuestro aniversario- sin esperar más, se deshizo ella misma de las prendas inferiores de su acompañante, acto seguido, lo empujó hasta hacerlo caer en su silla para seguir jugando con su miembro, ya rígido ante sus caricias.

Los minutos pasaron y ahora era ella la que se desvestía, ayudada en gran parte por el ninja, que apuraba el proceso. Observó extasiado el cuerpo de su mujer, que se acercaba lentamente.

Se encaramó sutilmente en los brazos de la silla con sus piernas, viendo en plenitud la erección de su hombre, debajo de su entrepierna. Viendo la cara lujuriosa de su pareja, por estar en aquella posición, y no pudo más que reír ante todo lo que estaba pasando.¿Desde cuando, ambos, eran así de pervertidos? Era como si se hubieran hechoadictos al sexo.

Rozó sin cuidado el miembro rígido, disfrutando de los roncos gruñidos de él, viendo como empezaba a delirar. Lo vio entregado a ella, **dispuesto a todo por ella.** Es por eso, que Sakura le correspondía con la misma intensidad_. _Porque sabía que aquel hombre sólo quería su bien.

Sin más, se dejó penetrar, se dejó caer ante las caricias, ante las promesas de un futuro seguro y lleno de felicidad para los dos.

-**Te amo**- le había dicho él en un susurró cerca de su oído. Y ella se dejó caer, ante las palabras de amor que le regalaba. Porque al fin y al cabo, **sólo quería escuchar eso.**

.

Su cuerpo, por fin, reaccionaba al placer.

.

Saltaba lentamente, percibiendo como las grandes manos masculinas se aferraban mucho más a sus glúteos, haciendo más presión en sus sexos, llegando a la cima del coito, sin embargo...

-¿Doctora Haruno?- escuchó decir, luego de leves golpes, en la puerta de su oficina -¿Está?-

Aguantó la respiración, tratando de pensar en una rápida solución al dilema en que estaba. Miró a su pareja, tratando inútilmente que dejara las caricias a un lado y saliera de ahí, pero la mirada burlona de él, por la incomoda situación que vivía, le decía que tenía otros planes.

–Maldito- le dijo todavía sintiendo sus manos recorrer su cuerpo –Sí, estoy- respondió con la respiración entrecortada -¿Qué pasa?-

-A habido un error en los datos de la ficha K091- informó –¿Me permitiría pasar para corregirlo?- cuestionó tímidamente.

-Pues- se calló de inmediato al dar un respingo, y sentir como los dedos de su amante jugaban con toda libertad en su cavidad femenina, haciendo morder involuntariamente sus labios –No puedo ahora, estoy muy ocupada, pero te llamaré cuando termine- finalizó totalmente agitada, haciéndole imposible decir aquellas palabras de forma normal.

-De acuerdo- se expresó confundida la enfermera, escuchando después como sus pasos se alejaban.

-No te rías- le recriminó, al verlo tan sereno y alegre.

-Me gusta ponerte en este tipo de situaciones- confesó al verla con las mejillas completamente encendidas –Te ves adorable- siguió haciéndola enrojecer más.

Bufó agotada –Será difícil volver a empezar- dijo, menguando una sonrisa traviesa.

-Nada que un poco de tiempo y un satisfactorio estimulo no puedan remediar- zanjó, atrapándola por la cintura, dispuesto a reanudar lo que no habían podido concluir.

.

Definitivamente se iría bastante más tarde de lo que le habían señalado.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Se paró frente a la puerta de su casa, y buscó en su cartera la llave para adentrarse. Una vez encontrada y puesta en la cerradura pasó con libertad, dejó todo lo extra a su cuerpo en el recibidor. Se sacó sus tacones y pasó al living, para ver al pequeño moreno sentado en el sillón, con sus pies apoyados en el respaldo de éste, y su cabeza colgando, en el lugar de sus pies.

Se acercó sigilosamente hasta ponerse frente a él, en cuclillas, esperando a que sintiera su presencia.

-Hola- le saludó animada, una vez vio los azabaches de sus ojos.

-Hmp- contestó sin moverse.

-¿Cómo la pasaste?- preguntó de igual forma.

-Normal- fue todo lo que dijo.

Sus ojos vagaron desde sus jades,** pasando por su boca,** hasta la blusa blanca que portaba. Un botón desabrochado, dos y tres. Se enderezó abruptamente, meneándose un poco, con la clara posibilidad de caerse al suelo. No obstante, las finas manos le tomaron por el costado.

-Oye ¿Estás bien?- cuestionó extrañada, posando su palma en la frente del chico.

-Sí- respondió apartándose de ella –Vaya escote- pensó, dispuesto a ir a su cuarto.

-¿No quieres cenar?- escuchó en seguida.

El Uchiha sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía su camino. Por su parte, la pelirosa no le prestó mayor atención, y con las energías de reserva que tenía, se dispuso a hacer la comida.

.

Sasuke entró a la habitación notablemente aturdido. Se preguntó si de ahora en adelante se impresionaría y avergonzaría por ver escenas como la que había visto, hace un momento.

Después de todo, un niño tiende a dejar salir aquellas emociones.

-Absurdas emociones- pensó abriendo su armario, sacando su pijama para ponérselo.

Se sentó en su cama, ya listo, y observó con anhelo el cielo ya oscureciendo. Dejó caer su cuerpo, y su cabeza dio a parar a la almohada que amortiguó el leve golpe. Sus manos se dirigieron detrás del cojín, tratando de hallar algo. Algo hace poco encontrado, y que tapó con recelo bajo el almohadón, tratando de no caer en** juicios errados.** Tratando de adivinar por qué en aquella fotografía, que ahora estaba en su mano derecha, ella se encontraba tan radiante, tan alegre, con tanta felicidad en sus ojos.** Por qué estaba con él, junto a él, abrazada a él****.**

Su cuerpo se tensó, y de a poco aquel trozo de papel se fue arrugando en su pequeña manito.

Fue entonces cuando sintió el llamado para ir a comer, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el timbre. Extrañado, y por lo demás, ya de muy mal humor acumulado, se levantó y dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?- preguntó ella interceptándolo, en la sala de estar.

-No- movió su cabeza en negación.

-Que raro- balbuceó colocando su índice en el mentón –Bueno iré a ver, ya tengo servido así que empieza no más- le hizo saber, a lo que Sasuke simplemente se adentró al lugar.

Recorrió lo poco que le quedaba para abrir la puerta, y no pudo contener la sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dejó escapar invitándolo a pasar.

-Vaya es la segunda vez que me preguntas lo mismo- dijo ubicándose a un lado de ella.

-Es que no esperé que vinieras, pensaba que me llamarías.-

-Sí, eso también lo pensé. Pero se me había olvidado entregarte esto- levantó su mano derecha, en lacual portaba una torta de manjar,tamaño medio.

-¡Gracias!- exclamó abrazándolo –Me fascina ésta torta.-

-Lo sé, por eso te la traje, y Saku casi la botas.-

-¡Oh! Lo siento- tomó aquel pastel con cuidado –Estaba cenando con el niño ¿Te quieres quedar?-

-No, no. Tú sabes que no soy muy fanático del dulce, además, tampoco te quiero interrumpir con tu misión- expresó.

-Entiendo- y sin esperar más, le dio en fugaz beso en la mejilla. Muy, muy cerca de sus labios.

.

Bastante cerca, para el gusto de un pelinegro que observaba la escena encubierto por una pared. Quizás el haberse devuelto desde un principio, le hizo comprender que nada era como él había pensado que sería después de todos esos años.

Aun así no pudo evitar el sentir coraje, el sentirse traicionado por la única persona que le había profesado algo más que admiración, cuando eran el equipo siete.

Aquel sentimiento... **Se lo habían arrebatado. **Se lo había arrebatado aquel hombre.

.

Una mirada inquisidora se posó en la figura ahora de espalda, saliendo del departamento. Mientras relacionaba las escenas vistas hace poco, con la fotografía que guardaba de aquellas dos personas, que ahora se despedían.** Nada podía ser más evidente.**

-Hyüga- fue todo lo que articuló.

Ella ya tenía su vida, y la había formado al lado de él.

.

De Neji Hyüga.

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laa!; primero que nada mil disculpas por la demora, pero este capituloh no lo tenía del todo hecho, y la escuela demandaba estudio xD! Espero haber llenado sus expectativas con este chap n.n_

_**S**egundo; Lei un comentario que decía que a el novio de Sakura le importaba más el sexo que a ella. Bueno, decirles a todas las personas que piensan así que... ¿Quién dijo que no era así? Pues yo no he revelado completamente los sentimientos de la pareja de Saku -alias Neji xD!- Pero una cosa es segura, yo nada dejo al azar en mis historias. Si entiendes una cosa es por algo no? Ahora me parece bien que lo hayan dicho, por eso quiere decir que voy por buen camino xD!_

_**T**ercero; Y bueno, lemon.! -lo repito xB!- Pero fue distinto admitamoslo, fue interrupido... Ya había dicho anteriormente que iba a escribir un par de escenas, no escribirlo completo. Aun así no se acostumbren -lo vuelvo a repetir x)!-_

_**A**__gradecimientos_: _Ah todas las personas ke comentaron ii como prometí se descubrió kien era la pareja de Sakura! En verdad espero seguir con su apoyo después de esta desición sobre Neji, como novio de la pelirosa. Muchas gracias tambn a las que colokan este fiic en alerta ii favoritos n.n_

-

-

_**Avance:**__ (...) -¿Celoso Neji?- preguntó jugando –Si, claro- respondió bufando fastidiado –Entonces ¿Qué pasa?- lo miró expectante –¿Te parece poco que ese mocoso se meta siempre cuando pasamos nuestros escasos y precisos momentos juntos?- gruñó cruzándose de brazos –Es sólo un niño, amor- le convencía –Es un malcriado... Y tú no haces nada para cambiarlo- recriminó_ _(...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el botón del medio, más abajo! _

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B_

_**PD2:**__ Visiten mi Primer fiic llamado_ **L**_a_ **C**_aída_ _del_ **T**_iempo  
_

_**PD3:**__ Visiten mi Segundo fiic llamado ··_ **P**_alabras_ **P**_erdidas ··_

_**a**dioo|

* * *

_

**.EDITADO.

* * *

**

**.**

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

**.**


	6. ρσвяєѕ ιℓυѕσѕ

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura_x_Neji

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah!_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-dejen comentarios- : dialogos y acciones

(dejen comentarios) : aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : cambios de escena

_dejen comentarios _: palabras importantes

-

* * *

||| N**σ **Lℓ**σ**я_**є**_ѕ |||

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 6** ||| **Pobres Ilusos** |||

-

Había pasado una semana desde que, a pedido de la Hokage, lo estaba cuidando, sin embargo en los últimos días aquel pequeño moreno, de por si con un mal carácter, ahora estaba peor, de muy mal humor y evitándola la mayor parte del tiempo en que los dos estaban en casa. Y ella que creía que todo se había solucionado cuando le dijo aquellas directas palabras en la primera cena.

¿En qué se había equivocado ahora? O mejor dicho _¿Qué le pasaba a él?_

Suspiró derrotada mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá, y ella que pensaba disfrutar aquel día libre con ese niño, pero con la cara que mantenía dudaba que aceptara, sobre todo si no sabía cuál era el problema... Aun así nada perdía con intentarlo ¿verdad?

Se levantó de un salto mientras se dirigía a su habitación, a la de ambos, donde él estaba. Con un golpe suave aviso que estaba detrás de la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entró.

-¿Estás ocupado?- preguntó, al encontrarlo acostado boca abajo.

-No- respondió secamente. Sakura sonrió incomoda. Iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-¿Te gustaría salir a dar un paseo? Tengo el día libre...- soltó tratándose de ver serena

-No- volvió a negar igual de indiferente

-¿Por qué? Si no te veo haciendo nada, y además el día está muy bonito.-

-No- repitió ahora con clara molestia por la insistencia.

-¿Te pasa algo?- volvió a cuestionar esta vez sentándose en la cama, frente a él.

-No y no. Ahora déjame tranquilo.-

-Haber, aclaremos las cosas. Primero, tú no me das ordenes- vio como él alzaba la vista para encontrarse con los desafiantes ojos carbón –Segundo, no te tengo por qué aguantar nada, si tienes problemas trata de resolverlos como una persona madura... Bueno intelectualmente hablando- hizo una pausa al verlo fruncir mucho más el ceño –Y tercero, vamos qué te cuesta salir conmigo, he tenido una semana agotadora, y estaba esperando este día sólo para que saliéramos.-

-¿En... serio?- preguntó olvidándose de su anterior enojo.

-Por supuesto, ya que te tengo que estar cuidando siempre, es natural que salgamos los dos.-

-No pienso salir- fue toda su respuesta volviendo a arrugar sus cejas. Está vez sentándose con los brazos cruzados –No me gusta que me usen, Sakura.-

-A mí tampoco, pero siempre va a ver, alguna vez, en que seamos usados y en que usemos.-

-Vaya, que sabio consejo- se burló

-De acuerdo, no aguantaré tus niñerías- pudo apreciar un gruñido de su parte por tal palabra –Así es que, o te mueves tú, o te muevo yo. Pero saldrás de aquí, y darás un paseo junto a mí ¿Entendido?-

-No- sus ojos azabaches pudieron observar divertidos como el enfado de ella se acrecentaba aun más.

Bien, si a ella le parecía cómico tratarlo y sacarle en cara de que ahora era niño. A él, le iba a parecer muy divertido, dado que su aburrimiento esta a flor de piel, fastidiarla con todo lo que este a su alcance. Y cuando aquel pequeño se propone algo, lo cumple aunque sea lo último que haga.

Como buen Uchiha.

-Tú lo pediste- escuchó decir, haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos abruptamente.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró frente a un negocio, con todo el cuerpo adolorido.

-Bien, ¿Quieres un helado?- preguntó emocionada

-Hmp- contestó, como ya lo había hecho las veces anteriores.

-Vaya que eres enojón, no sé por qué te haces el ofendido, si vas a disfrutar el paseo al igual que yo- hizo una breve pausa –Agradece que te sacó a respirar.-

-Primero, el aplicarme una llave para salir de la habitación, no fue nada agradable y segundo me estas hablando como si fuera un animal que necesita salir para recrearse, y eso, me fastidia de sobremanera- habló pesadamente, tratando de infundar temor.

-En ese caso, para la otra, pone un poco más de tu parte- y claramente no lo logró, Sakura seguía igual de calmada que antes. Bufó irritado. ¿Cómo puede ser tan indiferente, por lo menos con él?

.

Después de que, sólo ella se comiera el helado, fueron a pasear por distintos locales del centro de Konoha, esperando encontrar algo interesante. Y la Haruno si que se entretuvo viendo todas las tiendas que estaban a su paso. ¡Hace semanas que no se relajaba tanto!

Sasuke, por su parte, bufaba fastidiado cada cinco segundos, mientras que en su pequeña cabeza se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer todo aquello, y por supuesto que encontró respuesta, pues por sus actos estaba donde estaba, mas, no asumía la cercana presencia de su ex-compañera, en su nueva vida. Vida que le estaba costando afrontar.

-¿Quieres ir a entrenar?- preguntó, deteniendo su paso con las palabras dichas.

Tras escuchar el ofrecimiento no pudo evitar levantar las cejas en señal de incredulidad –¿Te aburriste de ver ropa?- interrogó con una pizca de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Más o menos. Sin embargo, la idea era distraerse, pasarla bien, y veo que tú no lo haces- declaró encogiéndose de hombros –¿Y, qué dices?- cuestionó viendo la pequeña sonrisa que él formaba.

-De acuerdo- fue todo lo que dijo antes de dirigirse a un lugar de entrenamiento.

.

Sin duda, esa era una gran manera de olvidarse de los problemas. El Uchiha lo sabía, siempre lo había utilizado e internamente una parte de él agradeció el gesto que tuvo ella en aquel ligero combate, pues nunca bajó la guardia, siempre atenta a cada movimiento. Como si hubiera estado peleando con el azabache en su forma original, no con el niño que todo el mundo veía y que algunas veces Sakura le hacía recordar por mero fastidio. Ella lo trataba de lo más normal y eso _le extrañaba__._

Aun así, su cuerpo ya no respondía como acostumbraba tiempo atrás. Y la ojijade lo descubrió cuando se desplomó frente suyo, ya agotado, después de algunas horas, con el sol ocultándose.

Estiró su cuerpo mientras respiraba profundamente, su andar lento llegó hasta el pequeño cuerpo, con cuidado lo tomó para no despertarlo. Y con otra mentalidad se dispuso a volver a casa.

Ladeó con sutileza su cabeza, para encontrarse entre la mayoría de aquellos mechones negros, las facciones finas del pequeño. La idea de verlo dormir tan placidamente, la idea de cargarlo para que pueda descansar sin preocupaciones, le hubiera parecido ridícula hace tan sólo meses, pero aun así, todavía sin creérselo del todo, ahí estaba él, en su espalda, con los ojos cerrados.Y ella no podía hacer, más que sonreír ante la ternura que emanaba, sin querer, el prepotente Uchiha.

.

Llegó al departamento y con un poco de habilidad abrió la puerta hasta adentrarse en su hogar. Después de cerrarla, se dirigió a la pieza, y depositó al pelinegro en su cama, lo observó durante unos segundos para luego salir y llegar hasta la cocina. Una buena taza de café la repondría después de ese relajante día que pasó.

Estaba por irse a acostar cuando se detuvo y giró inesperadamente hacia la entrada. Giró la manilla contenta, pues la presencia que sentía la conocía a la perfección.

-Neji- le recibió con un abrazo

-Yo también te extrañé- respondió ante el acto afectivo.

-Pasa- invitó sin pensar, jalándolo de la mano al interior.

-No estaré demasiado tiempo- avisó, siguiéndola.

-Lo sé- asintió inflando las mejillas, produciendo una leve sonrisa en él.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- preguntó sentándose en el sillón

-Normal- soltó colocándose a su lado –¿Y a ti?-

-Igual, aunque un poco cansado- emitió buscando con su brazo, la estrecha cintura.

-Muchas misiones ¿verdad?- dijo, dejándose abrazar

-Eran más fáciles cuando ibas conmigo- susurró en su cuello

-Pronto todo volverá a ser como antes- habló bajito, empezando a darle besos en la frente.

-Lo dudo- comentó, recordándole a Sakura, que su pareja era de lo más realista.

-Siempre llevándome la contraria- refunfuñó,_ como tratando de evitar la verdad._

-Extrañaba tu aroma- le hizo saber, embriagado –Extrañaba tus labios- siguió, ahora dirigiéndose hacia aquellos para morderlos suave y lentamente –Extrañó tu cuerpo- declaró mirándola.

La intensidad del cruce de sus ojos no duró demasiado, pues paulatinamente se fueron acercando, con la necesidad del calor del otro. Con la necesidad de ser uno solo.

-¡Sakura!- se escuchó gritar, haciendo que instintivamente se separaran.

-Lo mataré- soltó frío, sorprendiendo la kunoichi.

-Y luego Tsunade–sama te matará a ti- contestó con ternura, enmarcando su rostro con las manos –Iré a ver qué quiere, espera- le dijo besándolo fugazmente, para luego, de un salto ir a la pieza.

.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó nada más llegar, viéndolo sentado con un aire muy desinteresado.

-Es que tengo hambre- respondió dirigiendo sus azabaches hacia los jades –Quiero comer.-

La Haruno parpadeó perpleja ¿Por eso la había interrumpido? –Está bien, quédate aquí.-

-Hmp- aceptó, con mucha disposición para el gusto de ella, que le quedó mirando extrañada.

Algo no andaba ni iba a ir bien. Y presentía que aquel moreno tenía, en su mayoría, que ver.

Pasó directo a la cocina, ante la mirada molesta del Hyüga, donde agradeció los ramen instantáneos que a Naruto le daba por regalarle, y mientras los hacía volvió con su novio.

-¿No quieres nada para comer?- él ladeó la cabeza negativamente.

-¡Sakura!- volvió a gritar aquel niño. Ella suspiró mientras sacaba el tazón listo para llevárselo.

-Ya vuelvo- le dijo pasando por su lado, casi trotando, hasta llegar a la habitación.

-Te has demorado- atacó el azabache

-No estoy para discutir- le cortó. Extendiéndole la comida.

-No soy el Usuratonkashi- gruñó molesto

-Lo siento señor- expresó irónica –Pero es lo más rápido y fácil de hacer- terminó, dispuesta a irse.

-Dile que se vaya pronto, fastidia con su presencia- habló, empezando a comer.

Ella se detuvo sin voltear –Es mi casa, yo elijo quien se queda y quien se va- tras lo dicho salió.

.

-¿Terminaste de consentirlo?- habló, levemente resentido.

Y eso lejos de molestarla y cansarla más, la animó. El día no tenía por qué concluir mal.

-¿Celoso Neji?- preguntó jugando, después de todo conocía tan bien sus facciones.

–Sí, claro- respondió bufando fastidiado, tratando de formar una mueca indiferente.

–Entonces ¿Qué pasa?- lo miró expectante. Le encantaba cuando él decía lo que sentía.

–¿Te parece poco que ese mocoso se meta siempre cuando pasamos nuestros escasos y precisos momentos juntos?- gruñó cruzándose de brazos. Y ella no pudo más que sonreír interiormente.

–Es sólo un niño, amor- le convencía. Porque después de todo, eso era ¿O no?

–Es un malcriado... Y tú no haces nada para cambiarlo- recriminó

-¿Y qué puedo hacer? Recién lo estoy conociendo, no me puedo dar el derecho de retarlo por ser como es. Y aunque lo trate de cambiar, eso llevará tiempo.- hizo una breve pausa –Tú mismo me dijiste que cumpliera esta misión sin distracciones y...-

-Me quieres decir ¿Qué estoy interfiriendo con tu trabajo?- interrogó alzando una ceja, sorprendido.

Sakura rió abiertamente –Tonto- fue lo único que le dijo para luego acercase y abrazarlo de manera insinuante –Sólo te quiero decir que, mi misión es cuidarle, no criarle. Es un niño, nada más.-

-De acuerdo, lo acepto. Tienes razón- le abrazó de la cintura sin cuidado para apegarla a su cuerpo –Pero algunas veces me cansa el no estar contigo sin preocuparnos de las demás persona, más ahora cuando nuestros momentos están siendo reducidos- y sin esperar, la beso desesperadamente.

Y Sakura, como siempre, correspondió. Y es que él era tan extrañamente diferente cuando estaba con ella, con un cambio que le gustaba en sobremanera, le gustaba, y no quería hacer nada por remediarlo. Era así de simple, le gustaba su actitud fría e indiferente cuando estaban rodeados por personas externas a ellos gustaba como dominaba la situación, como la dominaba, cuando tenían sexo. Le gustaba ser ella, quien controlara y calmara sus deseos, sus pasiones. Y aunque se pensara que en aquella relación él mandaba, era todo lo contrario. Ella era la que lo tenía en la palma de su mano, y eso ambos lo sabían. _Porque él jamás se podría negar a una petición de su parte__._

Con la respiración ya agitada, se dispusieron a seguir sin freno.

-¡Sakura!- y ella aguantó el aire en sus pulmones.

-Mierda- musitó el genio mientras se separaban.

-Será mejor que te vayas- recomendó un poco abatida.

-Sí- fue todo lo que dijo, dispuesto a salir del lugar.

-Yo me haré el tiempo para ir a verte- expresó algo esperanzada.

-No te preocupes- contestó ya fuera del departamento.

No supo que responder. ¿Hacerse un tiempo? ¡Kami–sama! Si con suerte podía ir a comer algo durante el trabajo. No podía abandonar su consulta. Tampoco podía llegar más tarde a casa. Ya no.

-¡Maldición!- pensó derrotada.

-Nos veremos luego- le alentó, depositando un beso en sus labios –Adiós.-

-Adiós- se despidió, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ya resignada, sus pasos la llevaron al culpable de todo. Y lo vio, de lo más campante en su lecho.

-Así que el juego se llama "Interrumpiendo los momentos a Sakura"- lanzó con mofa

-En realidad se llama "Evitando que se revuelquen enfrente de un niño"- se encogió de hombros, mientras su cara expresaba algo de lo más angelical.

-¿Ah? Pero ¿Quién te dijo que entre él y yo hay algo? Absurdo. Sólo había venido a...-

-Soy un niño, Sakura, no un tonto- le corrigió, interrumpiéndola.

-Son ideas tuyas- insistió.

-Estaban a metros de mí, sólo con una pared interpuesta, puede que no haya visto nada, pero la presencia de ambos no es tan difusa que digamos- habló irritado –No estaban precisamente conversando, así que deja de negar las cosas.-

Calló incomoda.

-Sólo quiero que no estén juntos, cerca de mí, me molestan- habló acostándose, dándole la espalda –Suficiente tengo contigo- declaró sin importancia.

La pelirosa se humedeció los labios para responder, sin embargo ninguna palabra llegó a su garganta ¿Qué se supone que le tendría que decir? Más impotencia no podría sentir.

Se dio la vuelta para ir a ponerse su pijama al baño. Una vez dentro se permitió sonreír con tristeza.

¿Sentir impotencia? ¿Por qué? Estaba claro. Le amenazo, prácticamente, con que no tendría que estar con Neji, cuando este con él. ¡Pero si tenía que estar con aquel mini bastando la mayor cantidad de tiempo! Y por si fuera poco le había llamado, indirectamente, molesta.

Era lógico sentir impotencia. Aun así, una vocecita en su sub-conciente le decía que había algo que faltaba y que ella no quería reconocer. ¿Por qué no? Eso era más simple de contestar.

.

La verdadera impotencia, fue porque, siempre se imaginó a un Sasuke sorprendido. El cual la mirara interrogante, pidiendo explicaciones de aquella extraña relación. Recordándole un poco altanero, otro tanto enojado, el por qué había dicho _tales palabras, en tal noche_, si a fin de cuentas iba a quedarse con otro. Siempre se imaginó una situación muy diferente a esa.

.

¿Por qué no aceptarlo? Porque no quería sentirse humillada como aquella vez. Cuando la dejó tirada.

.

Un brillo melancólico se reflejó en sus pupilas, mientras internamente le dedicaba un "Felicidades" al shinobi al otro lado de la puerta. Una lágrima se desprendió de sus ojos. Definitivamente la había logrado humillar. Otra vez. Realmente era muy bueno en eso. Y más si era con ella.

Con aquello asimilado salió ya vestida, directo a abrigarse con los cubrecamas y dormir.

.

Nunca se dio cuenta que el Uchiha seguía despierto, que al estar cubierto hasta la última punta de cabello, podía usar, sin tapujos, el sharingan, sobre la fotografías de ellos.

¿Quién se creía Sakura para traicionarlo? Tan descaradamente. Casi delante de él.

¿Quién se creía aquel genio de cuarta para estar tan cerca ella? ¡Mierda! Se sentía derrotado y estúpido.

.

¿Acaso _ya_ había _perdido _todo en la vida?

-

-

-

* * *

_**  
o**laaa, como van? Tanto tiempo qe no me pasaba por este fic –y no es qe no haya qerido- sinceramente me costó mucho escribirlo. Hace poco qe lo termine a decir verdad._

_Con respecto a la actitud de Sasuke... No se confundan, no siente amor! Siente rencor ii traicion, se siente vagamente desplazado. Después de todo a Sakura pareciera importarle mas otro tipo cosas, que cuidar de él. ¿Cómo se sentira no tener nada con qe aferrarse a la vida?_

_Y si, como se daran cuenta, no hay lemon no lime u.u ... Aun así, qizas haya alguna sorpresa, mas adelante xD!  
_

_**A**__gradecimientos_: _Ah todas las personas ke comentaron, me han hecho alucinar con cada palabra! *O*. Muchas gracias tambn a las que colokan este fiic en alerta ii favoritos n.n_

-

-

_**Avance:**__ (...) -¿__Sabes? Pensaba salir uno de estos días a divertirme un poco, no sé ir a un bar por ahí, relajarme- soltó al aire -Pues hazlo- dijo con simpleza. No había entendido la indirecta. -A lo que me refiero... ¿Por qué no vas conmigo?__ (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el boton del medio, un poco más abajo!  
_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B_

_**PD2:**__ Visiten mi Primer fiic llamado _**L**_a_ **C**_aída_ _del_ **T**_iempo ·:·_

_**PD3:**__ Visiten mi Segundo fiic llamado ··_ **P**_alabras_ **P**_erdidas ··_

_**a**dioo|  
_

**.**

e**Li**ih_**x**_s**a**n

**.**


	7. єѕριиσѕα яєαℓιdαd

**_D_eclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece.

**_P_arejas:** Sasuke_x_Sakura_x_Neji

-

_**Instrucciones:** _

_1.-Claramente ya hizo click en este capituloh! xP_

_2.-Lea, en serio... con confianzah! x3  
_

_3.-Comente!!...con seguridad, no sea tímida/o x)_

_4.-Sabe cerrar la ventana? xD_

-

-And you're Still There- : Dialogos y acciones

(And You're Still There) : Aclaraciones mias x_D_

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º : Cambios de escena

**And You're Still There**: Palabras importantes

_And You're Still There_ : Flash Back

-

* * *

||| N**σ **Lℓ**σ**я_**є**_ѕ |||

**By:** e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

* * *

-

**Capitulo 7 ||| Espinosa Realidad |||**

-

El día llegó con normalidad, mientras el aire fresco se paseaba hasta por los más diminutos lugares. Es por eso, que ahora, ella estaba tomando una taza de café bien cargado. Queriendo mantener el calor corporal, queriendo despertar de aquel sueño. Porque tuvo una mala noche.

Estaba viviendo una pesadilla. Esa que temió en los primeros años, y que, en los últimos tiempos era sólo una vaga persistencia, de lo que podría haber pasado.

Pero sucedió. Y ahora tenía miedo de cerrar los ojos. **De volver a caer.**

Apretó el agarre que ejercía sobre su tostada, al sentir la presencia de él entrar a la cocina. Esperó a que se sentara frente a ella para mirarle. Y así lo hizo.

Con tranquilidad ocupó la silla. Su cabello desordenado y sus ojos somnolientos, daban un claro indicio de que también había pasado una pésima noche.

-Es lo menos que le puede pasar- pensó con un poco de rencor.

¿Qué más podía sentir? Prácticamente le estaba dificultando su vida.

-Tengo hambre- le soltó bruscamente.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- preguntó por gentileza. Parándose para servirle algo de comer.

-Normal- emitió con cierta burla. ¿Acaso no era notorio su estado?

-Hoy me toca trabajar, así que dime qué quieres que te haga para almorzar- informó, sin discutir lo antes escuchado. Lo que menos quería era enfrentarlo. Su paciencia ese día estaba en cero.

El pequeño guardó silencio, pensando –Quiero ir contigo- dijo al fin.

-¿Ah?- soltó, desentendida.

-Como lo oíste- gruñó –Ya me aburrí de estar encerrado, por lo menos, déjame caminar por un lugar más amplio que éste departamento- objetó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No te bastó con la salida de ayer?- él negó enfadado –De acuerdo, veré cómo lo hago- comentó, tras pensarlo con más detenimiento. A fin y al cabo, nada tenía de malo ¿verdad? A fin de cuentas, era la única opción que le quedaba, cuando de Sasuke se trataba.

Sólo tenía que ceder, y todo estaría bien, pero ¿Dónde quedaba el límite de la Haruno? Eso, era algo que el Uchiha lo vería con el paso de las semanas.

Tomó una agenda, al salir de la cocina, para mirarla durante un largo rato.

-Bien, anda a vestirte- sugirió, al confirmar su día en el hospital.

Sólo eran un par de pacientes, unas pocas fichas. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Alzó un poco la mirada, hasta posarla en las pequeñas flores que cubrían las ramas del árbol. Distinguiendo sin problemas, como algunos pétalos se desprendían y caían alrededor. Otros, más osados, llegaban a sus pies, haciéndole inevitablemente sonreír por breves segundos.

Y es que, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si cada punto rosa que veía en aquellas flores, le recordaba a su cerezo. A todos los momentos que ha vivido junto a su Sakura.

Cerró los ojos, mientras la brisa acariciaba sus cabellos. **Quería pensar en ella, día y noche.**

.

_Caminaba torpemente, al ser jalado por una fina mano, que lo guiaba hasta las profundidades del bosque, tratando de encontrar el sitio perfecto._

_-¿No crees que ya hemos avanzado suficiente?- cuestionó, poniéndose a su altura, para seguir cómodamente el trayecto._

_Ella lo miró con desaprobación, inflando sus mofletes en el acto. Haciendo que él suspiraba, para luego, indicarle con un movimiento de cabeza que siguiera con lo planeado._

_Hasta que llegaron._

_Vio la enorme raíz del viejo árbol, que, aunque parecía a punto de caerse, se mantenía en alto. _

_Soportando la vida que le tocó vivir. Admirado por sus semejantes._

_-Es una majestuosidad natural- comentó Sakura, acercándose._

_-Cierto- apoyó, ubicándose tras de ella, abrazándola de la cintura._

_-Estoy nerviosa, Neji- confesó, apretando levemente sus puños._

_Sin dudar, él la giró, para encontrarse con el rostro preocupado de su pareja, con sus ojos, expresando temor por lo que podría ocurrir._

_-No te dejaré sola, yo estaré ahí, te protegeré- afirmó, seguro. Besándola con absoluta paz._

_La joven no pudo hacer más que corresponderle, de forma desesperada y ansiosa, aumentando en poco tiempo, la intensidad de aquella unión._

_¿Qué más se le podía pedir? Ella no manejaba muy bien el concepto armonía. No había tenido clases de meditación como su novio. Se consideraba así misma como una salvaje._

_El Hyüga sonrió, al sentirla regañándose por ser tan apresurada. Con más presión volvió a hacer el beso pausado. Marchando hasta toparse con la creciente raíz. Apoyando la espalda de la kunoichi en ésta. Tomando su cara entre sus dos manos, la miró directamente._

_-Escúchame bien- ordenó –Llevamos dos años juntos. Creo que, es el momento para hacer nuestra relación formal. Es tiempo, en que, todos lo sepan de una vez. No pretendo estar viéndome contigo a escondidas, para siempre- comunicó rozando sus labios –Confía en mí, ésta noche, todo saldrá bien.-_

_Aquello dio por finalizado la inquietud, que ella resguardaba en su corazón. Con más pasión se acariciaron, tratando de ser sólo uno. _

_Esa fue la primera vez en que, hicieron el amor de la manera más irracional y feroz. Nada comparado a las otras veces._

_Esa fue la primera vez, en que Neji, se tuvo que enfrentar a todas las miradas reprobatorias._

_Esa fue la primera vez, en muchos años, que Sakura se sintió poca cosa delante del clan Hyüga._

_._

_Ella tenía veinte, él sólo un año más. Y parecía que el mundo se les había venido encima con tal declaración de unión, entre los dos._

.

Frunció el ceño al recordar aquella situación de su vida. Nunca imaginó ese rechazo. ¿Nunca?

Sintió la llegada de alguien. Que simplemente se sentó a su lado, con una bandeja en mano.

-Neji–san ¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó su acompañante. Dejando lo que portaba en el suelo, para empezar a llenar una de las dos tazas, con un líquido caliente.

-Nada- respondió sin levantar la vista de su, recién servido, té verde.

-¿Crees que, nuestro clan se unifique más con nuestro matrimonio?- preguntó avergonzada y dudosa.

-No lo sé, Hinata–sama. No quiero pensar en aquello todavía- le dijo, sin mirarla.

¿Cómo decirle que no quería compartir su vida junto a ella?

-Tienes razón- apoyó sonriente –Déjame servirte más Neji–kun. Esto está delicioso.-

**¿Cómo no lastimarla?**

La observó por breves instantes. Si tan sólo fuera capaz de corresponderle la mitad de lo que ella sentía por él. Si tan sólo, aceptara así de fácil aquella absurda alianza.

.

_Todos, un poco sorprendidos, respetaron la relación de la alumna de la hokage, con el heredero del bouke, todos menos el clan de éste. Menos el líder. Hiashi, simplemente se negó._

_-Termina con ella- dictaminó, cuando Sakura se fue por su propia voluntad._

_-No- respondió firme. No iba a soportar que lo tratara así._

_-¿Qué no ves? Te estás arruinando la vida. Si te quedas con ella, te será imposible casarte con mi hija, para así liderar la rama principal- le recordó, molesto –Esa era la idea ¿no?- espetó._

_-¿Qué no ve que, igual seguiría siendo mirado en segundo plano? Esto no tiene argumentos. Soy el mejor, todos lo saben. Es usted, el que todavía no lo quiere aceptar delante de todos. Usted complica todo. ¿Acaso, esa es la única solución que me da para ser reconocido?- inquirió aturdido._

_-Es lo único que te puedo ofrecer, y no será nada, si sigues con esa jovencita.-_

_Sus ojos opalinos se enfrentaron, duramente. Ninguno quería ceder._

_Y lo único que pudo hacer él, fue darse media vuelta y salir de ahí._

_-¡Neji!- rugió el mayor. Al verlo desaparecer._

_No iba a dejarla. ¿Aunque, eso significara ser repudiado por su clan?_

.

Volvió a mirar aquel árbol de cerezos, en el jardín de su casa, consciente de que su prima todavía seguía ahí. ¿Qué podía esperar para el futuro? Siempre guardaba en su cabeza, todo lo vivido aquel año. A pesar de querer enfrentar a Hiashi, con el apoyo de la gondaime, fue Sakura la que decidió retractarse de todo. Ella fue la que no quiso seguir luchando.

.

_-¿Quieres terminar conmigo?- cuestionó entre sorprendido y dolido._

_¿Cómo podía ella, querer destruir aquella relación?_

_-No- negó con tristeza –Pero, entiende, Neji, ellos podrían hacer algo- le habló con miedo, mientras su mano tocaba levemente la frente de él._

_El sello que el Hyüga portaba, era el límite que ambos tenían._

.

Ahora, después de tantos años de seguir estando juntos en secreto, a escondidas de la mayoría de los habitantes de la aldea. Con el fiel respaldo de Tsunade por el lado de la ojijade, y de Maito Gai, por su parte. Y ahora, reaparecía aquella idea para atormentarlo.

En el clan, ya estaban empezando a hablar, **sobre la posible boda entre Hinata y él.**

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Se estiró, tratando volver a tener las energías de un principio, pero le era inevitable, las ganas de comer le ganaron, así que, con paso casual, se paró para dirigirse a almorzar.

Al salir de su consulta, se acordó del pequeño a su cuidado. Sonrió con gracia, al rememorar cómo lo dejó en la guardería, con unos cuantos niños más. Quizás, de alguna forma, se quiso vengar por la interrupción que tuvo el día anterior, cuando estaba con su novio.

Llegó al sector infantil. Trató de ubicarlo, mas, no vio a ningún pequeño con los rasgos del Uchiha. Con extrañeza, se dirigió hacia la encargada, y tras preguntarle dónde estaba, tras escuchar que no tenía idea de quién hablaba, entró en pánico. Salió con trote apurado a localizarlo.

.

-¿Dónde se metió? Lo mataré si Tsunade–sama lo llega a encontrar por ahí- masculló por lo bajo la pelirosa, caminando atolondradamente por los pasillos del hospital.

Lo buscó habitación por habitación, interrumpiendo, la mayoría de las veces, las consultas de sus compañeros de trabajo. Pidiendo disculpas de forma rápida y tímida.

Agobiada, se detuvo un momento a pensar con claridad. **Nada tenía coherencia en su mente.**

-¿A quién buscas?- preguntaron a sus espaldas.

-¿Ah? Am. A un niño. Un niño pequeño, cabello y ojos negros, ¿Lo has visto?- indagó esperanzada.

-No, pero si a ti te lo encargaron, seguro que se escapó, eres horrible- bromeó

-No me hace gracia, Tenten- manifestó de lo más seria.

-Ya, ya. No te pongas a la defensiva- suspiró –Si lo veo, te avisaré- expresó, suspirando.

-Gracias- respondió para darse la vuelta y seguir su camino.

-¡Espera!- le llamó haciéndola voltear –¿Sabes? Pensaba salir uno de estos días, a divertirme un poco, no sé, ir a un bar, por ahí. Relajarme- soltó al aire.

-Hazlo- dijo con simpleza. Pues, la verdad, no había entendido la indirecta.

-A lo que me refiero... ¿Por qué no vas conmigo? Digo, hace mil años que no salimos y además nos vendría bien hablar, bailar y no sé, disfrutar de la soltería, quizás por ahí encontramos a nuestro hombre... ¿Qué dices?- preguntó emocionada.Y Sakura perpleja, atinó a negar con la cabeza.

-Verás, estoy como guardaespaldas en todo momento de aquel niño, no lo puedo dejar, y por lo demás sé que voy a tener que cargarte de vuelta a casa por las copas que tendrás- se excusó

-Con esa actitud nunca encontrarás pareja- regañó la castaña

-Si supieras- pensó esbozando una sonrisa triste –Lo que digas. Ahora me voy. Adiós.-

-Como quieras- lanzó, volviendo al trabajo.

.

No paraba de subir y bajar, de entrar y salir. Simplemente ya no sabía qué hacer.

Y cuando creyó que la única opción era avisarle a su maestra, lo encontró.

Caminando de forma apacible, con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Por un momento creyó ver al Sasuke de veintitrés años, en vez que, al de nueve.

.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? ¡Te busque por todas partes! Sabes que no puedes andar por ahí, sin decírmelo primero- le retó, a penas lo tuvo frente a ella.

-Ni idea, me perdí- contestó tranquilamente.

-¡Mentiroso! No te creo para nada, sólo me quieres fastidiar. Y adivina qué, lo lograste- pronunció amargamente, dándose la vuelta para ir a su consulta.

El Uchiha la observó entrar, y algo en su interior se removió incomodo. **¿Había hecho algo mal?**

.

Gracias a todo ese ajetreo, perdió importantes horas de trabajo, que ahora, cerca de las once de la noche, estaba recuperando. Fichando y examinando cada hoja de vida de los habitantes de Konoha.

Salió, cerrando despacio la puerta. Sabía de antemano que todos ya estaban durmiendo. Y no quería interrumpir los sueños de sus pacientes.

Caminó hasta doblar la esquina más cercana, para encontrarse con aquel pequeño que sólo parecía hundirla más en su vida.

-Vaya, pensé que te habías ido- le comentó tratando de hacer más liviano el ambiente.

Sin embargo él no respondió. Ella, entrando ya en cólera, se preguntó el por qué de su actual enojo.

-Yo no debería de estar hablándole- se reprochó.

-Oye- le llamó fríamente –Siento lo de hoy, pero en verdad, me perdí- admitió casi en un susurró, parado en medio del pasillo.

Sakura, vio su diminuta figura. Repasando lo que le había dicho. Creyendo que había oído mal. Pero no, era eso lo que él emitió.

-Después de todo, es un niño- recordó. Y no pudo evitar sentirse mal, por haberle gritado.

-Sin embargo también fue tu culpa, no debiste dejarme solo- rectificó volviendo a caminar.

-Imbécil- bufó cuando ya estaba a su lado –Es cierto, yo fui la descuidada. Ya no volverá a pasar, Uchiha–kun. Prometo traerte siempre de la mano, como el niño que eres.-

El turnó de gruñir fue de él, al oírla burlarse tan naturalmente.

-Quizás, fue mala idea haberme quedado- meditó, saliendo del hospital.

.

º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º.º

.

Levemente relajado, por el día que tuvo, se metió en su cama, una vez apagada la luz. Su cuerpo, bien trabajado,se dejó llevar por la paz de su habitación. La oscuridad no era más que un agradable complemento. Y él, sólo necesitaba dormir.

Aun así, no pudo caer en las redes del sueño, pues, sintió un ligero peso en su pierna, que empezaba a subir lentamente. Queriendo de alguna forma, palpar cada parte de su cuerpo.

Con agilidad y habilidad, pudo tomar, de forma precisa la mano de aquella persona. Que a juzgar por sus dedos, era una mujer... ¿Una mujer en su pieza?

Se sentó en su cama, para tener una vista completa de la intrusa. Examinó entre las sombras, la figura de ella y se sorprendió vagamente al saber quién era. Con su mano libre, prendió la lámpara situada al lado de su colchón, mientras que la otra, aflojaba el agarre.

-Hinata–sama, ¿Qué hace aquí?- interrogó de forma suave. Después de todo, era su protegida.

-Yo...- balbuceó sonrosada. Intentando concentrarse en lo que hacía.

-No debería estar aquí- regañó, con el mismo tono delicado.

-Sólo quería verte- contestó en un murmullo.

-Para eso, estamos juntos todas las tardes- inquirió, con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué hacía su prima en la recamara de él, a mitad de la noche?

-Le sugiero que se retire Hinata–sama, estoy cansando. Además que, éstas no son horas para que usted esté aquí, su padre la podría castigar- comentó, separando sus manos de las suyas.

Ella lo miró abatida, mientras se mordía el labio inferior_. _**¿Por qué era tan indiferente con ella?** No lo lograba comprender. ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente hermosa, para él? No era fea, hasta ella misma lo sabía. Sin embargo, él no la había querido tocar en todo ese tiempo.

Se acercó en busca de un poco de calidez. Tocó con sus manos el pecho descubierto de su primo.

-Neji–kun, quiero pasar ésta noche contigo- murmuró en su oído. De manera sensual.

.

Abrió los ojos a más no poder, al escucharla. ¿Qué era, específicamente, lo que le estaba pidiendo?

-

-

-

* * *

|•|

**AVISO:** Para todas aquellas que les gusta _**Twilight**_, la pareja _EdwardxBella_ –entre otras- y mi carismática y fabulosa forma de narrar y escribir (inner: xDD!!!) Les he de decir que empecé a publicar un fic de ello, asi que pido –por favor!- que pasen a darse una vuelta :D. **Más información **–_link_- en el perfil. De antemano, muchas gracias. =)

|•|

* * *

_**  
o**__laa!, aqí, reviviendo despues de mucho tiempo xD, y es qe a decir verdad, esta historia la tenía planeada hasta la parte en qe se nombraba a Neji - o sea, capituloh 5 - y de ahí me saltaba hasta el final, qe ya lo tengo escrito xD... y pues el otro - el capi 6 - me costó hacerlo y ya con el 7, no tenía ideas. Así tras pensarlo detenidamente dije "vamos! qe tengo qe hacer algo realmente diferente"... Y, a qe no se imaginaban éste cambio xD!._

_¡Jo! Hinata va a ser una niña maaala, muy maaala o.O!. _

_Bien, bien, detengamosnos aqí, siempre me he preguntado porqé colocan a Hina, como la qe nunca es capaz de hacer alguna maldad. Siempre como la buena amiga, la qe comprende los problemas de todo el mundo, la qe ama de forma pura y sincera... No y no!. No puedo concebir qe haya una persona así de buena - es mi punto de vista, ia? - Así qe, tras pensar qe en el anime/manga, y en varios fics más, Hina era muuuy perfecta, pues decidí, hacerla más "humana". Sí!. No le cambiaré la personalidad, claro qe no!, seguirá siendo timida, qizas torpe y con baja autoestima, pero eso no qita qe sea egoista, celosa, envidiosa, etc. - okey, seguiria diciendo cosas parecidas, pero estoy escribiendo demasiado xD -.  
__**A**__ lo qe voy... Hinata va a ser un fuerte obstaculo. Sin duda su personaje va a tener gran importancia - aunqe no lo tenia planeado así u.u -. Y terminando, no todo era color de rosa y sexo en esa relacion - xD!! -. En fin, pretendo profundizar más en otro capitulo =).  
Espero les haya gustado. Disculpen la tardanza :D._

_-_

_**A**__claraciones:_ Estoy editando todos los capitulos, de todas mis historias, para una mejor compresion. Asi que, les qiero decir, qe las Palabras Importantes, en todos mis fics, serán en **negrita,** y los Flash Back (o cosas extras, como cartas) serán en _cursiva._

_**A**__gradecimientos_: _Ah todas qienes comentan y qe me tienen gran paciencia n.n!_

-

-

_**Avance:**__ (...) __-Por favor, Neji–kun. Prometo ser cuidadosa. Nadie se enterará- aseguró rápidamente. Sus ojos se encontraron, expectantes –Estoy desesperada- confesó al borde de las lágrimas, mientras intentaba ceñirse más a él.__ (...)_

-

-

_Se cuiidaan :D_

_Reviews?... Apreta el boton del medio, un poco más abajo!_

_**PD:**__ Disculpen la falta de ortografía, si es ke hay :B_

_**PD2:**__ Visiten mi Primer fiic llamado: _**L**_a_ **C**_aída_ _del_ **T**_iempo_

_**PD3:**__ Visiten mi Segundo fiic llamado: ··_ **P**_alabras_ **P**_erdidas ··_

_**PD4:**__ Ya saben pasen a mi perfil para buscar el link de mi historia (__Twilight)_

_**a**__dioo|_

**.**

e**L****i**ih**_x_**s**a**n

**.**


End file.
